Chilla's Revenge
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Frieza and Cooler's mother is upset with her sons defeat by Goku and plans to exact her own revenge on Goku's family.
1. Default Chapter

AN: The flashback isn't mine. It comes from the episode 'Embodiment of Fire' during the Frieza Saga. Actually it's one of my favorite scenes in the whole Frieza Saga. 

Chilla's Revenge

Part One

__

He was underwater--trapped underwater by the menacing Frieza. He had his foot lodged over Goku's head forcing the Saiyan warrior to stay underwater and drown. Goku raised his hands up to push Frieza off him but he was too powerful. Goku struggled, holding his breath and trying to get free from Frieza's iron grip. As his vision began to fade, he knew the battle was lost. His hands fell back into water as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

He awakened again to a fog on Namek. He felt himself floating in the sky. He saw giant holes in the ground. It must have come from his battle with Frieza. As he floated, he came upon a body on the ground. He recognized it immediately. It was Krillin, battered and beaten lying on the ground very still. He came up close on him and saw that he was dead.

"Krillin!" Goku cried out. No! His best friend dead.

He felt his body floating away from Krillin, out of Planet Namek. He continued to fly away from the planet and into deep space where he flew passed other planets, moons and solar systems. He kept flying away until he reached one particular planet--Earth.

As he passed the clouds, he saw a city, a familiar city--West City. In a flash, the city was destroyed. He felt himself landing and he saw smoke coming out of buildings that had toppled over in the destruction that had this disaster and a voice. Someone was calling him.

__

"Goku!"

It was Chi-Chi calling him.

"Goku!"

Now it was Master Roshi.

"Goku!"

It was Chi-Chi calling him again.

"Goku!" This time it was Oolong.

He started running, faster and faster over the crumbled ground to get to them. He was out of breath but he wasn't going to rest until he found them. "Chi-Chi! Master Roshi! Oolong! Where are you?" He asked in a panic voice.

He stopped in his running when he saw Master Roshi's stick in the rubble on fire. "Master Roshi!"

Goku saw more flames surrounding him and then a blood curdling scream from Chi-Chi. The sound of the scream shook the very core of him and he knew something terrible had happen to his wife. "Chi-Chi!!"

Images of his wife flashed before. His first image was Chi-Chi turning back and smiling at him. "Goku!" he recalled Chi-Chi calling his name sternly when she was upset with him. Another memory of her being angry flashed in his mind and then another. The last image he recalled was Chi-Chi laughing at him playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

The flames erased his last vision of Chi-Chi and he saw a frightened Gohan running to him. "Daddy!" The image repeated itself over and over.

"Gohan!"

"Where are you?!" Gohan called out scared.

"Gohan!!"

The flames extinguished and the face of Frieza filled his mind. The evil tyrant laughed evilly. He then saw images of his friends and family laughing--Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotsu, Krillin, Dr, Brief, Mrs. Brief, Ox King, Launch, Korin, Mr. Popo, Kami, Piccolo and finally Chi-Chi and Gohan. 

He felt himself floating out of the planet again and he saw the Earth explode before him. It was all by Frieza because he lost. If he fails, all of them would die.

Goku eyes snapped open under water. Frieza still had his foot lodged on Goku's head. He was confident that he killed off Goku. Suddenly the water below him started bubbling and shaking. Frieza wonder what was going on. Swiftly, the water below Frieza rose like a powerful geyser and Frieza was knocked in the air by the blast. What had just happened?

Krillin and Gohan looked on unsure what happened. Even Piccolo was startled by the sudden burst. The water slowly descended back to the ground and they all looked upward to see an enrage Goku in the sky. He was mad, furious. No one had seen him so angry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku let out angry cry so loud, so full of rage that Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo heard it from their safe spot several feet away.

"It's my Dad!" Gohan cried.

"You're right," Krillin agreed. "It is Goku."

Goku looked at Frieza full of fury. Frieza for the first time looked frightened of Goku in this mad state. "The future of Gohan…of Chi-Chi…not to mention the entire universe. It all depends on me!" He gathered his already depleting energy to summon the Kaio Ken. He cried out in a mad rage as his body was covered in a red aura.

"And I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, mark my words, I'm not going to let them down!! So get ready Frieza because this time you're going down!!"

Frieza didn't look so impress. Goku cried out again louder and louder this time digging deeper to push his body beyond its limits and summoned 20 times Kaio Ken. He turned that power towards Frieza. The tyrant fell back as he felt all that power aimed at him.

Goku yelled as he flew towards him at enormous speed to deliver Frieza a super punch to the left. Frieza plummet to the ground. Goku flew down and gave Frieza another jab to the face. Frieza was sent upward.

"Ka…me…ha…me…haa!!!" A huge blast of the powerful Kamehameha wave formed in Goku's hand and was sent towards Frieza. Frieza put forth a hand to stop the blast. For a moment, it was a standstill. Frieza had enough power in his left hand to stop the blast from swallowing him and Goku kept pushing so the wave could hit Frieza. He had his family and friends depending on him so he wasn't going to lose. Frieza was determine not to lose either so he summoned his power to blast the wave but it exploded in front a Frieza.

It looked like a giant bomb blowing up in the sky, sending the after waves from the sky to the ground. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin and to duck and cover their eyes to avoid getting hit by all the debris that was flying everywhere.

Once the smoke clear, Goku was still standing in the sky out of breath, hoping the blast had killed Frieza. When he saw the smoke clear, Frieza stood there with cuts and bruises on his body. Unfortunately, he was very much alive. The evil tyrant couldn't believe a Saiyan delivered such a powerful blow. For the first time in his life, he felt pain.

"What's a Chi-Chi?" Frieza asked puzzled. Frieza was in his prison cell in Hell thinking about his battle with Goku. It wasn't much he could do in this place except think and scowled over the first person to have defeated and humiliated him in battle.

"A what?" King Cold asked his son confused.

"A Chi-Chi," Frieza repeated. "During my battle with Goku, I had him underwater, trying to drown him and all of a sudden he rose out of the water in rage, spouting nonsense that the future of Gohan and Chi-Chi depended on him to win the battle and he wasn't going to let him down. That monkey attacked me with so much that I felt true pain for the first time. That was his most powerful attack before he dropped that Spirit Bomb on me and before he turned into a Super Saiyan. I know who Gohan is. That's his brat, but Chi-Chi is a mystery to me."

"I know what Chi-Chi is," Recoome said joining in the conversation. "It's breasts. I remember my ex had some really huge honkers."

Jaice smacked Recoome on the back of his head. "Idiot. I think Chi-Chi is Goku's wife. If he's protecting his son's future, then the other person's future he's protecting must be his wife."

"You could be right," Frieza said. "Ugh! It's bad enough that a monkey man like Goku has a son, now I must think of the idiotic woman that slept with him and was dumb enough to marry him."

"What's the big deal thinking about it, Frieza?" Burter asked. "You're dead and he's alive. You will never see him again."

"I beg to differ on that."

Everyone turned in their cell to see a tall, beautiful woman in black leotard uniform similar to the Saiyans outfit and a white cape holding a crystal ball. After checking out the woman, the others looked closer to see a woman's face in the ball that Frieza recognized immediately.

"Mother?" Frieza gasped.

King Cold rolled his eyes. "Oh, great."

"I expect such a greeting from you, Cold."

King Cold folded his arms and looked at his former wife in disgust. "You did try to kill me, Chilla."

"That again?" Queen Chilla rolled her eyes. "Call it what you want but I didn't try to kill you."

"Oh?" King Cold questioned. "Then what do you call strapping me naked to an exam table shooting me up with drugs and torturing me with devices that almost killed me."

"Kinky fun?"

King Cold scowled. "You sick, twisted--"

"Ugh! Stop it!" Frieza groaned putting his hands on his ears. "Your son is here."

"You really disappoint me, Cold; letting our son die to a miserable Saiyan." Queen Chilla looked to Frieza. "You also disappoint me as well, son. You were the next generation. You were stronger than your father and me. You and your brother should be ashamed to lose to a Saiyan."

"I know, mother, but Goku is no ordinary Saiyan." He stopped and looked confused. "Wait? Cooler's dead?"

"Yes, your brother was defeated by Goku and Vegeta, both Super Saiyans."

"Vegeta's a Super Saiyan?" Frieza said surprised.

"Yes, but he's not as strong as Goku. The point is, my wonderful assistant, Temptress, who you see before you is a sorceress and excellent fighter. Through her powers, she discovered that Goku will be dead less than three years from now. There will be a great battle on Earth and Goku will sacrifice himself."

"Yes!" Frieza exclaimed. "Finally, that blasted Saiyan will be dead!"

"Calm down, you idiot! Why are you celebrating?! Goku will be dead but he won't be going to where you are!"

Frieza frown. "Why are you always ruining my joy?! You've been doing this ever since I was child! Stopping me from blowing up planets because they have the vacations spots or riches! Stopping me from killing off species because they make the best silk! I'm tired of it! I'm dead and I can do whatever I want now!"

"I knew I should've spanked you more. You're nothing but a selfish brat, never appreciating all the things I've done for you, not even the brilliant plan I have for exacting revenge on Goku."

Frieza stopped in his ranting. "Exact revenge how?"

Chilla smirked. "With Goku dead, he won't be able to protect his family. Get him where it really hurts."

"Yes," Frieza agreed. "But how?"

"Simple. I take two of my lowly servants here and give their life forces to you and Cooler--"

"Cooler?!" 

"Yes, Cooler, Frieza. What, you think I'm just going to revive you and not your brother? I think you both want revenge on Goku for what he's done to you two. Temptress will bring you and your brother to my planet where you will continue in your extensive training. Goku is very powerful now and will be even more powerful when he dies."

"What are you up to, Chilla?" Cold asked suspicious of his ex-wife. "Since when do you care about your son?"

"That Goku killed my sons and I will exact revenge on his family for what's he done," Chilla said glaring at Cold.

  
"So, once we get out, Cooler and I will go to Earth and killed his family. Let's kill his friends, too, make Goku regret for defeating me," Frieza said. 

Chilla smirked. "Actually, I was thinking of luring them to my planet. Let them fight on our turf."

"Don't listen to her, Frieza," King Cold said. "Your mother is heartless and calculating. She always does things for herself and no one else. She's manipulating you because she has her own agenda. She married me because of my strength and power so she could have strong, powerful kids and then she tried to kill me. This is all a trap."

"Don't listen to your father, Frieza. I'm doing this for you, so you can have another chance at making Goku pay. Don't tell me you're going to listen to your mindless father who's dead and not me, your brilliant mother who's alive."

Frieza pondered this decision. While he hated his parents, this was an opportunity he couldn't resist. To live again, to plague the universe with his evil hand, creating fear, chaos and death.

"I'll return to the living at any risk. Bring me back, mother."

Queen Chilla smiled wickedly. "I always knew you were a smart boy."

Frieza folded his arms and smiled just as evil as his mother. "So, tell me mother, how will we get our revenge and lure Goku's friends and family to your planet?"

Chilla laughed evilly. "We capture Goku's wife."

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two

Chilla's Revenge

Part Two

Two servants stood strapped to chains in a lab room. They had no idea why they were tied like this. One moment, they were ordered by Chilla to Temptress' lab and the next thing they knew, the sorceress had trapped them to the wall locking chains around them.

The door opened and Queen Chilla entered. She looked the servants over. "It has come to my attention that you're not loyal to me 100%."

"No, Queen Chilla. We are very loyal to you," one servant spoke.

"Yes, we will do anything for you," the other said.

Chilla smiled wickedly. "You'd do anything for me?"

"Yes, my queen," the servants said and they went on to praise her.

Chilla raised her hand, silencing them. "I believe you and since you're so loyal to me, you will give up your lives so that my sons may live again."

"Your sons? But they are dead?"

She smiled a wicked smile. "They won't be for long. Since you're loyal to me, you will give up your lives so that they may live." Chilla looked at Temptress. "Do it." She ordered evilly.

Ignoring the pleas of the servants, Temptress closed her eyes in concentration saying words in a different tongue. Her body began to trickle with electricity. Her hair started to flow. Temptress opened her eyes revealing no pupils in her eyes. Her hands sparked with electricity and she grabbed both the servants' necks, saying an incantation over and over. The servants screamed in pain until their life force was drained from them and they screamed no more.

The electricity faded, Temptress pupils returned and her hair fell down into place. Temptress removed the chains and the bodies fell to the floor. Chilla walked over and kicked the lifeless bodies. "Yep. They're dead. Excellent work as always, Temptress. Now retrieve my sons."

Temptress nodded and disappeared. Chilla walked to a long gold cord by the door and pulled on it. A loud ringing noise was echoed out of the room and down the hall. 

A young girl ran down the hall to the room to Temptress lab room as soon as she heard the noise. When she entered the room, she bowed before Chilla. "Yes, your majesty."

"Prepare the rooms for three guests, Delia. My sons are coming."

The girl looked up at the queen surprise. "Your sons? But I thought they were killed." She looked down at the bodies on the floor. "Oh, my."

"I assume you guess my sons aren't dead anymore?" Chilla questioned.

Delia nodded. "Yes, my queen. What should the third room be for?"

"A pregnant woman. She will be our guest for a while so treat her well. In fact, you will be her personal servant and bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes, you see, my sons won't like this particular guest and would want her dead than have her living here so I want you to protect her."

"But, my queen," Delia began, "your sons are incredibly strong and I'm just a servant girl."

Chilla smirked. "It's not always the strongest that wins. Go down to the weapons room. I'm sure there is something you can use on my sons."

Delia bowed before Chilla. "Yes, your majesty." She then left the room, following orders.

****

It was done.

All of Goku's clothes were finally put away in boxes to go up in storage. At seven months pregnant, Chi-Chi finally was able to do the task. Every time she tried to do it before she would break down and cry. Of all the people, Chi-Chi was hit the hardest with Goku's death. He was her dearly, beloved husband and father of her children. It saddened her that Goku wouldn't be around for their second child. To see it laugh, cry, run and grow up. She didn't know the sex of the child but she hoped it be a boy. She already had a name picked out--Goten. She felt the baby kick and she placed a warm hand on the stomach.

"Hey, little one. Are you awake?" The child kicked again. Chi-Chi laughed. "I take that as a yes."

Chi-Chi resumed her task of sealing up the boxes and mentally made sure to tell Gohan to put it up in storage when he gets home. She was alone in the house now. Gohan was at the Lookout visiting Piccolo and Dende. She sat the last box down by the other boxes on the floor. She went to close the closet door when she saw one last item she forgot.

Chi-Chi pulled out a crème knit sweater. She had made it for Goku a while ago. She finished before the Androids and had Goku tried it on once. It was something she was expecting Goku to wear when winter came. Winter was here now, but Goku was dead. She smelt the garment and picked up his fading scent.

Smiling, she decided to put it on. She took off her clothes and put on the sweater with a long black skirt. Chi-Chi looked herself over in the mirror. The sweater fitted her well and didn't look too big because she was pregnant. 

Chi-Chi heard someone knocking at her door. "Must be some stupid salesman," Chi-Chi thought. She left her room to go answer the door and tell the salesman off but saw a short woman in a dark cloak. "May I help you?"

"Hello, you may not know me but I was a friend of your husband. He saved my life a long time ago and I just heard of his death. I came to express my condolences."

Chi-Chi was already suspicious. No one other than Goku's friends and family knew about Goku's death. "You have?"

"You don't believe me?" the cloaked woman asked.

"Why should I?" Chi-Chi asked defiantly. "Only a handful of people know about Goku's death and you're not one of them so who are you?"

The woman smirked. "Enough of this." The woman reached out and grabbed Chi-Chi's throat. "No, I'm not a friend of Goku. Your husband killed my sons."

"Sons?" Chi-Chi croaked. She had her hands on Queen Chilla's trying to pull it from her neck.

"Yes, sons." She removed her cloak so Chi-Chi had a good look of her face. She was short and looked similar to Frieza in his final form, but Chi-Chi wouldn't recognize her since she never seen Frieza. "I'm Queen Chilla, mother of Frieza and Cooler. You know of them, don't you?"

How could she not? Those men tried to kill her husband and son.

"Ah, I see you do know them," Chilla said seeing the look on Chi-Chi's face. "And as their mother, I must get revenge on him for taking them from me, and the best way to do that is to capture you and your unborn half-Saiyan brat."

"No, you won't!" Chi-Chi said.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue with me. I have you by the throat with one hand and," she form a ki blast in her other hand aiming it at Chi-Chi's stomach. "My other hand is ready to kill your child."

Chi-Chi started to cry but not for herself, for her unborn child. "No, please…don't hurt my child."

Chilla smirked and let the ki blast fall back into her hand. "Fine, I won't hurt your child." She released the death grip she had on Chi-Chi's throat and slapped her hard. Chi-Chi blacked out as her head came in contact to a wall. "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you."

Queen Chilla carried Chi-Chi out of the house and flew to her spaceship that was a mile away. Another employee of Queen Chilla, Blizzard, and the leader of the Ice Force stepped out of his ship. He was a tall, muscular man, gifted with the power of creating blizzards and martial arts.

"That's Goku's wife?" Blizzard asked.

He saw his queen put Chi-Chi inside her own spaceship. "Yes. I've got her. Once I leave, make sure you put the pods out before returning to Planet Frio."

Blizzard nodded. He went back inside his ship to gather four round pods, very large and shaped like a walnut. He flew to four different parts of the planet and planted the large pods in an ocean, desert, in a snowy mountain and forest. Once his task was complete, he got in his ship and flew back to Planet Frio.

****

Gohan arrived home near dinnertime. He had spent the afternoon with Piccolo and Dende, talking and sparring. When he arrived home, an odd feeling came over him. The house looked the same, but something wasn't right. He opened the door. "Mom?" Gohan called. He saw that the there wasn't any food cooking on the stove. In fact, no food was out. That was strange. His mother always had dinner done by this time. 

'Maybe she was feeling tired.' Gohan told himself. He went upstairs to his mother's bedroom and saw that she wasn't there. He saw sealed boxes with Goku's name on it. 'Must be Dad's things.' "Mom?" Gohan called. "Where are you?"

He checked all the rooms in the house and went looking around the house but he couldn't find her. He was starting to get worried.

****

Baba floated on her crystal ball as she arrived in Other World. She was in her palace resting when King Yemma summoned her. For her to get summoned by King Yemma, she knew something was wrong and that the situation was dire. She quickly flew to the check in station at Other World. 

"You summoned me, King Yemma."

The giant fuchsia king looked down at the old fortuneteller. "We have a situation that concerns the Earth. My men below informed me that Frieza and Cooler are no longer there."

"What do you mean?" Baba asked. "No one could get out of Hell."

"Not unless they were revived," Yemma informed Baba.

"What?" Baba said surprised. "You mean someone has revived those two evil beings? How?"

"We don't know. King Cold and the Ginyu Force are keeping tight lip on it. The point is that their last threats were Earth and the new Namek and they both have one particular enemy--Goku."

Baba didn't seem to be following. "But Goku is dead. He can't fight them." She seemed to have caught on. "You mean, they may strike Earth again?"

King Yemma nodded. "Yes, which is why I want you to go down to Earth and inform Gohan and the others about the situation."

"Yes, I'll inform him right away," Baba said taking off on her crystal ball to Earth.

****

Frieza and Cooler glared at each other in the main hall. The siblings never got along. Even as kids, they would fight each other over the littlest things. Now the grudge was even deeper especially by Cooler on Frieza. 

"It's your entire fault I was killed," Frieza accused Cooler. "If you had killed that space pod carrying Goku as a child, I would be ruling the universe by now."

"Hey, that was your responsibility!" Cooler shouted. "You were the one that blew up Planet Vegeta because you were scared a Super Saiyan would rise. If you were so scared, you should've killed off Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz as well instead of scaring them into submission!"

  
"Oh, that's it!" Frieza said and the two brothers began fighting once more.

Delia had finished preparing the rooms for the expected guests. Her next job was to wait for Queen Chilla's return of the pregnant woman. She knew her queen was evil but why would she kidnapped a pregnant woman? It didn't make sense to her. But then again, neither did a lot of things. She didn't understand why her queen had to be so evil. She knew not to voice her opinions like many had done in the past. She saw their fate for such defiance. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard crashes. She entered the main hall and saw Frieza and Cooler rolling on the floor fighting knocking things over. Strange how a couple of the most powerful beings of the universe fought like a couple of kids. She saw Temptress just watching them.

The coldhearted silent woman scared even Delia ever since she had been working for Queen Chilla. Beautiful she may be, she had a heart of stone, void of emotion, full of dark magical powers that enable her to see the future or perform spells on people. Gifted in the magic, Temptress was also an incredible fighter. Temptress was like a robot to Delia and everyone else in the castle. The woman was Queen Chilla's right hand man. She spoke to no one, other than the queen. Strange. In all the years Delia has been here, she had never heard Temptress speak. 

Delia moved on, making her way to outside the castle. She had put on thicker clothes to protect her from the cold weather. It was snowing now. Planet Frio was a cold place. It was winter all year long, either snowing or just being cold. The sun did come out once in a while, but not as often as she wished.

Delia soon thought about the woman she would be serving and protecting from Frieza and Cooler. She hoped the weapons she got from the weapons room were gonna be able to stop them if they attack the pregnant woman. She wondered if she was a nice lady or someone good to talk to. No one really talked to each other here. They just did their work and that was that. Everything had to be run on a tight shift here.

She looked up as she saw an oval space pod landing. Delia stood in attention. It was her queen arriving. The fiery engines of the machine blew the snow off the ground sending it flying in different directions. Delia pushed her long hair back from the blowing wind.

The space pod opened up and Queen Chilla stepped out holding an unconscious Chi-Chi in her arms. Delia rushed to them. Chilla handed Chi-Chi to Delia.

"Ooh, she's heavy."

"She is pregnant," Chilla said. "Maybe you should work out more. Her name is Chi-Chi. Take her to her room now."

"Yes, your majesty." Delia said and walked with the queen back inside the castle.

"Are my sons here?"  


"Yes, Queen Chilla. They are in the main hall."

"They're fighting, aren't they?"

Delia nodded. "Yes."

"You are to protect this woman from them. They despise her very much. She is very important to my plan and if she is killed, I will kill you as well. Do you understand?"

Delia nodded again. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Now take her to her room. I'll deal with my sons," Chilla decreed.

Delia nodded and went to carry out her orders. Queen Chilla opened the doors to the Main Hall to see her sons fighting. Chilla looked at Temptress and raised an eyebrow. Temptress walked to the two fighting brothers and pulled them apart. She threw Frieza to one side of the room and Cooler to the other.

"What?" Frieza said and looked at Temptress. "Why you--" he flew to her, ready to fight her. Temptress stood with an emotionless face. Once Frieza was close to her, she raised her knee to hit him in the stomach. Frieza gasped, blood spat out of his mouth. As he bowled over in pain, Temptress hit him on the back hard, knocking him to the floor. Cooler was coming from behind to attack her. When he was near, Temptress raised her right hand that hit Cooler in the face. He fell down in pain immediately, blood spilled from his nose and busted lip.

Chilla walked to them. "I do a noble gesture by bringing you back to life and this is how you repay me? By fighting in my home, destroying my things?"

Frieza sat up still clutching his stomach. "He started it," he said pointing to Cooler.

"No, he did!" Cooler said and the two started fighting again. 

Temptress separated them once more and the two brothers decided not to attack Temptress again. She had proven to be stronger than ever.

"Have you two been training at all in these three years?" Their mother asked.

Frieza and Cooler stood up. "Yes, mother."

Chilla raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I know Temptress is strong but I thought you two could put up a better fight. However, Temptress isn't the enemy here. I wonder if you're stronger than the remaining Saiyans."

"I've been training nonstop. I'm more powerful than a Super Saiyan now," Frieza stated. 

"Let them come. We'll be ready," Cooler added with an evil smirk.

To Be Continued

Nani: Thanks, but don't you love cliffhangers? Hee. Hee.

Pokento: I will. Nice to see you like it.

Serina Tsuki: How can I leave it there? Because I thought it was cool to do so. Hee. Hee.

Ssjchika: Yes, I'm so happy they are starting over with the Ginyu Saga and will be showing the Frieza Saga and that episode soon! If that doesn't show to nonbelievers that Goku loves his wife, I don't know what will.

Chi-Chi: Hey, someone valuable has to be captured.

SkittleKicks: LOL! I wonder if anyone would comment on that. Seriously, I wasn't thinking about ThunderCats, but I thought about it when I came up for her name. I was just trying to think of a pun since Frieza's father name in King Cold, his brother, Cooler, so I thought Chilla would fit but she is not like the Chilla on ThunderCats. She's a lot more evil and cruel.

CB: Yes, Goku actually said that in the episode. The flashback I written is an exact copy of the episode. No, this story takes place months after the Cell games when Goku is dead. Yeah, I've forgotten a lot about the Frieza Saga since it was on four years ago and I didn't recall things until I got the DVDs and a few tapes. ::screams:: Goku actually said that in the game?! I must get this game. I wanna hear him say it! Okay, I'm getting a little excited. I must calm down. No, Goku didn't say that in the Cell Saga, though I wish he had! He said this:

Goku: Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you.

Gohan: What? Daddy?

Goku: Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan. Goodbye, my son.

Chuquita: Yeah, it's gonna get even more interesting. Hee. Hee. You may be a surprise at one character. Hee. Hee.

Moon Girl: Thanks!

Brios201: Thank you.

Lady Athena: Story takes place seven months after the Cell Games when Chi-Chi is pregnant with Goten. Not to sound egotistical or anything but I think you're really gonna like this story. It's really good. Hee. Hee.

Cheena: Thanks. I'm excited to see it on TV again soon now they started back to the Ginyu Saga.


	3. Part Three

Chilla's Revenge

Part Three

It was the fifth ring and no one had bothered to pick it up. Vegeta was in the kitchen eating and Bulma was reading some papers on Capsule Corp. business. When the first rang came along, no one answered. The second ring, Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was closest to the phone. The third ring, she cleared her throat. The fourth ring, he looked at her as if ordering her to do it. The fifth ring Bulma gave up and answered the phone in the kitchen. "Hello."

"Hi, Bulma. It's Gohan. Is my mom there?"

"Your mom?" Bulma said surprised. Why would Chi-Chi come there? In her state, Chi-Chi wouldn't travel to the city alone. "No, she's not here. What's going on?" She listened to Gohan talk. "She wasn't at home when you came back? Well, maybe she went on a walk. Yeah. Keep me posted. Bye." Bulma turned off the cordless phone.

"What did that brat want?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan can't find his mom."

Vegeta laughed. "How can he miss her? She's twice the size of West City."

Angry, Bulma threw the phone at Vegeta. He moved his head and the phone landed somewhere on the floor. "How can you say that, Vegeta?! Chi-Chi's pregnant."

"So, it doesn't change the fact that she's fat," Vegeta explained. 

"Oh, that's it! How can you be so rude?! Get out of here! In fact, don't come back tonight!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine!" Vegeta shouted, rising from the table. "I don't want your food anyway!" He left the room and walked out of the house. He immediately turned Super Saiyan and took off for Gohan's house in the cool winter sky. 'I've got a bad feeling about this. Something's not right. I've felt a familiar force this afternoon and I'm afraid it does have to do with Kakarot's wife being missing. If I'm right, we're in trouble again.'

Gohan had been looking for his mom for nearly an hour now. He still didn't have a clue what happened to his mother and he was growing very worried. His mother had always been home when he came home. She would never go on walks alone. She always went with him. He picked up another ki approaching. Vegeta's.

The adult Saiyan landed in front of Gohan, a serious look on his face. "Where is your mother, boy?"

"I don't know," Gohan said worried. "I can't find her."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Vegeta yelled. "Weren't you with her today?!"

"I left earlier to see Piccolo and Dende on the Lookout and I lost track of time," Gohan said, feeling guilty for leaving his mother alone.

"So, you've been playing with the Nameks for hours leaving your pregnant mother alone?!" Vegeta yelled again. "Oh, you're just as pathetic as your father for leaving you in charge. What an idiot!"

"My father's not an idiot!" Gohan defended his dead father. "You can say whatever you want about me but I won't let you get away from talking bad about my Dad!" Gohan said and powered to Super Saiyan as well.

Vegeta knew he was beat. Gohan defeated Cell seven months ago and was still more powerful than the Saiyan Prince. It would be useless fighting the boy now. He walked towards Gohan's house. His strong sense of smell picked up something. "There's a strange scent here."

Gohan sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're a half Saiyan. Your scent isn't as strong as a full blooded Saiyan's." Vegeta stopped after a few steps into the house and went back outside, still sniffing. "The scent is familiar. Your mother had to have been gone for hours. There's another scent here but it's faint."

"What other scent do you smell?" Gohan asked. 

Vegeta stretch out his memory, trying to recall the scent and gasped. "No!" He turned to Gohan. "There was a spaceship here, wasn't there? It had to have been."

Gohan looked up as he just realized something. "The ground was burnt about a mile from my home when I was looking for my Mom. Let me show you." 

Vegeta followed Gohan to the spot. He saw two burnt round spots on the ground. "There were two spaceships here. These two burnt areas are where the ships were," Vegeta informed Gohan. "Your mother's been kidnapped." He looked at Gohan and ignored the shock that crossed the boy's face. "Quick! Get the Namek and the rest of Kakarot's friends and meet me back at Capsule Corp!"

Vegeta started to take off into the sky when Gohan called after him. "Wait. What's going on?"

Vegeta growled and looked back at Gohan angrily. "Time is of the essence! Don't question me! If you want to save your mother, just do what I say!" Vegeta yelled and took off back for his home. Gohan took off in the sky too, rounding everyone up.

Vegeta snarled angrily as he flew home. "I can't believe this! Why her?! Why now?! The madness just won't end!" When Vegeta landed at his home, he immediately searched for Bulma. He found her in Trunks' room playing with him. "Woman, put that child down. We have a situation."

Bulma could look at Vegeta's face and knew something bad has happened. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is coming here soon so get ready," he ordered and left. 

Bulma just held Trunks in her arms. Something was seriously wrong and she had a feeling it had something to do with Chi-Chi.

****

An hour later, everyone was in one of the vast rooms of Capsule Corp. Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma sat on the sofa. Piccolo was standing by the window. Gohan was beside him and Vegeta was standing in the center of the room. He had been pacing, gathering all his thoughts together for what he had to say.

"What's up, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. "Why the urge to get everyone here? I had a date tonight."

"Fool!" Vegeta stopped in his pacing to glare at Yamcha. "This is more important than your stupid date! This is about Kakarot's wife! She's been kidnapped by Frieza's mother, Queen Chilla!"

Everyone faces turned to stun. "Frieza had a mother?!" Krillin shouted. He frowned as he realized what he said. "Oh, yeah, I guess he had to be brought in this world somehow."

"Chi-Chi's been kidnapped?" Bulma said alarmed.

Vegeta continued. "The only reason I can think of Chilla kidnapping her is to get revenge on her sons' death."

"But why now?" Yamcha asked. "Frieza and Cooler have been dead for years now."

"Yes, but they have been revived."

Everyone turned to see Baba entering the room on her crystal ball.

"Revived? What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I was just informed by King Yemma that Frieza and Cooler are no longer in Hell. Their mother must have revived them somehow."

"It must be part of their plan," Vegeta thought. 

"We have to find out where they are," Gohan spoke for the first time. "My pregnant mom is in danger."

"Vegeta, do you know where they might be?" Bulma asked.

"They must be on Chilla's planet--Frio."

"Give me the coordinates and any other information I will need and I'll work on plotting and calculating how long it will take us to get there," Bulma stated.

Vegeta nodded at Bulma and looked to the rest of the group. "Frieza and Cooler are strong and their mother is too, but there's someone else a lot more powerful and that's Chilla's right hand, Temptress. There's also the Ice Force. They will be a force to reckon with but with my Super Saiyan powers I should be able to defeat them. I can't fight all of them on my own so I'm only taking the strongest."

"Who's the Ice Force?" Krillin asked Vegeta.

"They're like Frieza's Ginyu Force, but a lot more powerful and stronger. Blizzard, Snow, Frost and Artic are the members--"

"Blizzard, Snow, Frost and Artic?" Krillin cut Vegeta off laughing. "That sounds like some weather terms. What kind of name are those?"

"What kind of name is Krillin?" Vegeta asked back. "Stop being foolish! The Ice Force possessed powers like their names and are very good martial artists! They will be expecting us when we get there."

"What if we try a sneak attack?" Yamcha asked.

"There won't be a sneak attack," Vegeta said. "Chilla is expecting us. She's sharp, cold and calculating. Her heart is colder than Frieza's. She's always using people for her personal gain. I don't know what bargain Frieza and Cooler made with their mother but there is a price to pay."

"She is his mother. Why would she make her son pay?" Krillin asked confused.

Vegeta scowled at Krillin. "Fool! Don't you listen to anything I say?! The woman is manipulative, cold. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"I don't care how cold she is," Gohan said angry for what Chilla did to his mother. "She better be ready for us when we get there."

"I'm leading the attack in and I'm only taking the strongest with me and that's myself, Gohan, the Namek and baldy."

"I do have a name, you know!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The rest of you stay here."

"What?!" Bulma yelled. "You think I'm just gonna stay here where you all fight and I miss it! Besides you need me to fly the ship!"

"Why can't I go?!" Yamcha argues. "I want to save Chi-Chi, too!"

"You need to stay here!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. "You don't have to fly the ship! If Kakarot could fly a ship to Namek, surely you could teach Gohan, the Namek or baldy."

"Krillin! My name is Krillin!"

"And as for you," Vegeta glared at Yamcha. "You're not one of the strongest." Yamcha glared at him but he couldn't do anything. Vegeta would pound him.

Bulma started to argue but something inside her told her not to question it. He must have a good reason not letting her go. It could actually be a sign that he's starting to care for her. "Fine. Well, there's a new ship Dad and I have been working on here. Ever since the expedition to Namek, we've been working on more ships in case we have to go out in deep space again. We've actually got one ready. It's just like the one we all went in to Namek but it has more rooms, including a training room and a kitchen that can store enough food for five grown up Saiyans."

"Well, I see you all have everything worked here, so I will take my leave," Baba said leaving the room.

"You guys are welcome to stay here until we leave," Bulma said to the males.

"No, thanks," Piccolo said. "I'll come when we leave." Piccolo walked out the room.

"Heck, I'll stay. More channels here than at Master Roshi's place," Krillin said. "You staying, Yamcha?" 

"Nah, I'll come to see ya off since I'm not strong enough to be going," he said glaring at Vegeta once more before leaving.

"I'm staying," Gohan said.

"Come on, Vegeta," Bulma said rising out of her seat and walking out of the room. "I need you to give me coordinates, anything so I can plot a direct course to Planet Frio and get us there as soon as possible." 

****

Chi-Chi awakened to find herself in bed. As she managed to sit up, she saw that she wasn't in her room. She was in a queen size canopy bed. The mattress was the softest she had ever been on and the sheets felt like silk? Where was she? She got out of bed and walked to the window. It was snowing outside. Now she remembered. Frieza's mother captured her and is holding her hostage. 

'Gohan.' Chi-Chi thought. 'Does he know where I am?' She sighed. 'Oh, what a time for Goku to be dead,' Chi-Chi thought wryly. 

The door opened and Chi-Chi turned attention to see who was coming in. It was a girl. She looked to be a teenager around sixteen. She was pushing a silver cart to her. Silver plates and platters were on the top and bottom of the cart and a lovely aroma was coming from them.

"Hi!" the girl spoke in a cheerful voice as she closed the door and moved the cart to her. "I'm Delia, your servant and bodyguard."

Chi-Chi blinked. "Servant and bodyguard?"

"Yeah, Queen Chilla ordered it. You've been out ever since you came yesterday. I was wondering if you would ever wake up and figured that if you did, you would be hungry so I fixed up this meal for you."

She pulled off the cover from top to bottom to reveal all the food Delia cooked for Chi-Chi. "Doesn't it look delicious? Since you're from Earth, I made food only from that planet. You have a lot of different ways to cook food on that planet."

Chi-Chi didn't trust this girl one bit. Sure she was putting on a cheerful façade but she worked for Chilla, a woman who kidnapped her and threaten the life of her unborn child. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"But you've got to eat," Delia said. "You're pregnant. Oh, I get it. You think this food is poisonous. It's not. Trust me. If Queen Chilla wanted you dead, you would've already been dead by now."

"So, she's delaying my death is that it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know, Ms. Chi-Chi. She doesn't tell me her plans. All she told me was to be your servant and bodyguard."

"How do you know my name? Who are you going to protect me from?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Queen Chilla told me your name. I'm to protect you from Lord Frieza and Lord Cooler."

"That's impossible," Chi-Chi said. "They are dead."

"Yeah, they were but Queen Chilla had Temptress to bring them back. I think she transferred the life of two servants here into Frieza's and Cooler's bodies. All I know is that Frieza and Cooler were defeated by some guy name Goku, a Saiyan from Earth and--" Delia stopped as everything clicked. "You're Goku's wife, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Chi-Chi said.

Delia frowned. To Chi-Chi's surprised, she looked genuine sorry for what was happening. "Oh, no. You're bait to bring out Goku."

"That's impossible," Chi-Chi said sorrowfully. "Goku died seven months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Delia apologized. "Well, then I don't know why. Queen Chilla must know that. Anyway, you really should eat, Ms. Chi-Chi. Your food is getting cold. It's not poisonous." Chi-Chi still didn't look sure. "I'll try it myself."

"No, I'll try it," Chi-Chi said suddenly. There was something about Delia that made Chi-Chi believed her. She looked truthfully sad to hear about her capture and the death of her husband. 

"No, you can't eat it standing up," Delia said. "You have to eat it in bed. I'll serve you your tray."

"Um, all right," Chi-Chi said not use to this behavior. She got in bed and Delia gave Chi-Chi her first serving. Chi-Chi ate it and found the food to be delicious.

"Well?" Delia asked expectantly.

"It's good. Thank you."

Delia smiled. "Thanks. I wanted it to be good. Queen Chilla would scold me badly if it weren't. She wants you to be taken care of here."

"That's hard to believe since the woman kidnapped me," Chi-Chi said dryly.

"Now, now that's not nice to say to a woman who's given you a lovely room and board," Chilla said standing at the door. 

Delia turned and bowed before Chilla. "Your highness."

"Leave us," Chilla ordered. Delia quickly left the room. "I'm sure your son is rallying his friends to get you and I'll be expecting them."

"You signed your death warrant," Chi-Chi said bravely. "My son is the strongest being alive."

Chilla laughed. "Strong he is. I have no doubt in that. His father defeated my sons, but you see, I'm their mother. I'm strong too, but unlike those dimwit sons of mine, I'm a lot smarter."

"How smart can you be?" Chi-Chi asked, smirking. "You kidnapped me. My son is an Ascended Super Saiyan, a lot stronger than anyone you will ever face, and if that doesn't make you tremble in fear as it should, you must know that Vegeta lives on Earth and he's a Super Saiyan, too and we have more strong allies including humans and one from Namek."

Chilla smirked. "For someone who has been kidnapped, you talk bravely. I see no fear in your eyes. The only time you showed fear was when I threatened your child. Well," she said as if thinking of something, "this should be interesting." She laughed again and left the room.

'What does she mean by that?' Chi-Chi asked herself.

To Be Continued 

AN: I'm in a very good mood today and since I'm very anxious in posting Part Four, I will make a deal with you guys. I know this is mean to do and I'm sorry, but I really want to post Part Four, and if I get ten or more reviews before tomorrow is over, I will post Part Four by Wednesday.

Goten's Guardian Angel: With that response, I think you will really like the next chapter.

Ssjgoddesschico: Thanks!

Zodiac Queen Cara Son: With that response, I think you will really like the next chapter.

Gogirl: Yes, Goku is dead in this story. Nice twist, isn't it? Hee. Hee. Gohan's strong. He could save his mother. Heh. Heh. I love keeping secrets. Yeah, I don't care he said in the game either. I love it! What about Krillin? He would do anything for 18. Yeah, Goku can be the romantic one. If I had to compare from the English version Goku to the Japanese version Goku, I would say the English version Goku is more romantic.

Moon Girl: LOL! They are, aren't they? Heh. Heh.

Cb: Actually, I was just talking. I don't think I would get the game.

Ssjchika: LOL! Everybody's forgetting about Gohan. Hee. Hee.

Nani: Thanks. I was thinking of something dealing with cold terms but feminine and the name Chilla came to mind.

Simba: Thanks!

Chuquita: Nah, it was up to Vegeta. You should like the next chapter. It should make you laugh. I know I was.

Lady Athena: Oh, yeah. You're really gonna like this one. I've got some unexpected twists and shocks in store for you all. Hee. Hee. I'm excited by the future replies.

Cheena: It's been three years so Frieza and Cooler have gotten stronger. You will really like this story.


	4. Part Four

Chilla's Revenge

Part Four

The Capsule ship was ready for boarding. It had taken the whole night to get the coordinates and set a plot to Planet Frio. Once that was done, it had taken another three days to pack all the food, clothes and other materials needed and to give Gohan and Krillin a crash course in flying the ship. She had set it for a direct course to Frio, but should they run into danger, Gohan and Krillin would know how to fly the ship.

Standing outside the ship in the falling snow was everyone. It was as warm as it could be for winter but steadily the temperatures began to drop by the day. Yamcha, Puar and Master Roshi came out in the cold weather to see them off. Oolong didn't come, refusing to go out in the cold weather.

"I have good news and bad news," Bulma began. "The good news is that the ship will get you to Planet Frio as soon as possible. The bad news is that it will take thirty days."

"What? Thirty days?" Gohan said. "But I have to get to my Mom now."

"I know, Gohan, but Planet Frio is several light years away, much farther than Namek. This is the best we can do, but I'm sure your mother will be fine." Bulma said trying to comfort Gohan.

"She will," Vegeta said in his deep voice. "Kakarot's wife is just bait to lure us to Chilla's planet." 'I refuse to let her or her family to harm another Saiyan. Even if it is Kakarot's child. Chilla,' he thought coldly. 'You will pay for what you've done.'

"What are we waiting for?" Gohan asked. "Let's go. My mom needs me!" Gohan raced into the ship. Vegeta glanced at Bulma for a moment before going in next, then Piccolo and finally Krillin.

It didn't take no more than five minutes for the ship to warm-up and blast off. All three adults stood out there watching them go.

"I really hope they will be all right. I haven't seen Vegeta on edge since Cell and it's like there's some other turmoil going on inside him with this trip," Bulma said watching the ship in the sky. 'Please be okay, Vegeta.' 

"It probably has to do with all the suffering Vegeta went through under Frieza's power," Master Roshi said.

"Do you think it's really gonna be that tough?" Yamcha asked aloud.

"If there's anyone to do it, it will be those four. They all have improved a lot since encountering Frieza and Cooler," Master Roshi said. "But still, I'd feel a lot better if Goku was going with them."

****

Baba floated on her ball back to the Other World. Three days ago, she told King Yemma that she delivered the message about Frieza and Cooler to Gohan and the others and reported what Gohan and the others were planning. Now she was summoned by the King again and Baba wondered what King Yemma wanted with her now.

"Well, Yemma, I'm here like you wanted."

"I need you to go to the Grand Kai's planet, find King Kai and tell him about the situation."

"Why?" Baba asked confused.

"Just in case. I want all my bases covered. Tell King Kai about the situation so he won't let Goku check in on his family. If Goku knows what's going on…well, then there's no telling what will happen."

  
Baba nodded. "I agree. I'll leave now for the next plane to Grand Kai's world."

Baba got on the next clunker plane and arrived on the Grand Kai's planet in a matter of hours. She quickly surveyed the land looking for King Kai. She saw Goku first. He was fighting Ulibu. If Goku was around, then King Kai couldn't be that far away. Baba spotted King Kai watching them fight. She quickly hid behind the bushes that King Kai was standing in front of.

"Psst."

King Kai antennas stood on its end for a moment. He ignored it and continued to watch Goku and Ulibu fight.

"Psst."

King Kai turned around and saw a bush. "Huh? Is that bush talking to me? Now I'm losing it."

"No, you're not, you idiot! Come around the shrub," Baba whispered.

"Why?" He asked talking to the shrub.

"Because I said so," she hissed.

"Who are you?"

"It's Baba. Now get over here!"

King Kai walked around the shrub and saw Baba hiding. "Baba, what are you doing here? Why are you hiding?"

"Because I don't want Goku to see me or us, now get behind the shrub."

"Why not? He'll be happy to see an old friend."

"Will you just do what I say?!" Baba nearly screamed. "I have something very important to tell you."

"All right. All right," King Kai said hiding behind the shrub. "What's up?" Baba went on to explain King Kai what was happening on Earth. "Aaaah!!" King Kai screamed. "Frieza and Cooler are back! There mother freed them and she kidnapped Goku's wife who's pregnant!"

"Will you stop yelling?! Do you want Goku to hear?!" Baba yelled and then clamped her hands over her mouth.

King Kai peeked from the shrub to see Goku still fighting Ulibu. He looked back at Baba. "Don't worry. He didn't hear us."

"Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are on their way to get Chi-Chi back. Now all I need for you to do is not allow Goku to check in on his family. King Yemma is afraid Goku might and he doesn't want Goku to know. I'll let you know when everything's been resolve but in the mean time, don't let Goku know."

King Kai nodded. "Yeah, I got it. This is something Goku doesn't need to know. No telling how mad he will get."

"Good. My work here is done. It's up to you now. Don't let Goku check in," Baba said preparing to leave.

"I got it," King Kai assured her. "Goku won't know."

"I won't know what?"

Baba and King Kai jumped at Goku's voice. They both turned to see the cheerful Saiyan looking at him. "Hey, Baba! What are you doing here?"

"W-what am _I_ doing here?" Baba repeated startled. "I, uh, um, I just came…to visit. You know I do come to this world. Being with the living can be so boring. Heh. Heh," she laughed nervously.

"Oh, I get it. You've come to get some fighters for your tournament," Goku guessed.

"Yeah, yeah, you could say that. So, I can't stay long. I'll see you later, Goku."

"Sure thing. It was great to see you again, Baba!" Goku said waving goodbye to the fortune teller as she floated away. 

Baba breathed a sigh of relief for Goku buying her story. It was up to King Kai now.

"Hey, King Kai, can I ask a favor?" Goku asked.

"What, Goku?" King Kai asked.

"I was wondering if I could check on Chi-Chi and Gohan."

Baba nearly fell off her ball. She stopped and turned around, listening to the conversation.

"Why do you want to see them?" King Kai asked.

"It's been a few months and I miss them. I want to see how they are doing," Goku explained.

King Kai rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, gee, Goku. I don't know. You might not like what you see."

Baba slapped her forehead. 'Oh, great, you idiot. Why don't you just spill it out?'

"Huh?" Goku said confused and then smile. "Oh, I know why you don't want me to check in."

King Kai looked nervous. He could already feel the sweat forming on his forehead. "You do?"

"Yeah, Chi-Chi's pregnant. I know that. I wanted to get her pregnant. So, can I see the please?" He asked cheerfully.

King Kai scratched his head. 'Oh, great. What a fine time for Goku to ask about checking on his family.' "Um, I can't because of procedure. You can't talk to the living because you're dead."

"What are you talking about? You let me talk to Gohan when he was facing Cell and on the Lookout when I said goodbye to everyone." Goku frowned when King Kai didn't respond. He then looked to Baba.

Baba gulped. 'Oh, no. Don't come to me. Don't come to me. Why didn't I leave when I had the chance?'

"Hey, Baba, can you show me Gohan and Chi-Chi?" Goku asked approaching her. King Kai followed.

"ME?!" Baba shrieked.

"Yeah," Goku said in his cheerful voice.

"Uh, uh, I-um, can't because I, uh, have fighters to find."

Goku looked at Baba curiously. He then looked at King Kai. He saw the two standing together. He wasn't sure, but something wasn't right. "Are you guys keeping something from me?"

"Us?! Keeping something?!" King Kai and Baba said at the same time in the same high pitch tone of voice. They both held their hands out shaking it with their heads. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Goku frowned. "Now I know something is wrong. What's going on? Is there something wrong with my family?"

Baba and King Kai twiddled their thumbs and bowed. "No."

"Come on. Tell me," Goku insisted.

"You better tell him, Baba," King Kai said.

"Tell me what?" Goku asked.

"I can't. King Yemma gave me strict orders not to. Besides, Goku's dead. He can't do anything."

"It has something to do with my family, doesn't it?" Goku assumed.

"Yes," King Kai drawled slowly.

"What's happened to them?" Goku asked concerned. "They're not dead are they?"

"No," King Kai drawled slowly.

"But they are in danger?" Goku guessed.

"Danger is such a strong word. I--" King Kai paused seeing the anger rise on Goku's face. "Yeah."

Goku's fists clenched. A gold aura surrounded him as he tried to keep control of his temper. "What's…going…on… and…don't…lie…please."

Baba sighed. "Frieza and Cooler have been revived."

"What?!" Goku roared. His black hair stood on its ends. He was on the verge of turning into a Super Saiyan. His eyes were now teal. "How?!"

"Their mother, Queen Chilla, revived them somehow. She brought them to her planet. Queen Chilla came to Earth recently and kidnapped Chi-Chi. Gohan and the others are on their way to Planet Frio to get her back," Baba explained.

Baba and King Kai stood in silence, watching Goku. He was growling lowly, but by each passing moment, it was getting higher and higher. Baba had never seen Goku this angry, but King Kai did when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Goku was trying to keep calm but couldn't. The ground began to shake, pieces of it breaking apart and rising in the sky. King Kai and Baba slowly backed away. Goku was about to snap and neither wanted to be near when it happened. It was too late because as soon as they started to get away, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and let out a cry so loud that the entire planet heard it. The wind blew Baba off her ball and King Kai rolled back against the wall of the Grand Kai's home. Fighters stopped fighting and tried to keep their balance as an earthquake erupted all over the planet. Trees started to fall, rivers and lakes rose like a tidal wave and crashed on the land and the Grand Kai's home started to crack.

"Stop, Goku!! Stop!!" King Kai yelled as he was plastered against the Grand Kai's home that was starting to break away. "You're going to wreck the planet!! We'll never exist anywhere if the planet blows up!!"

It seemed Goku heard King Kai and slowly powered down, returning to his normal state. The ground stopped shaking; the rivers and lakes stopped crashing on the ground in powerful waves. Baba, who was thrown in the bushes, climbed back on her crystal ball and King Kai peeled himself off the Grand Kai's home.

"I've got to talk to Gohan," Goku said once he returned to normal. "And I won't take no for an answer."

King Kai turned his back to Goku. He knew he had better agree. "You know the drill."

Goku put his hand on King Kai's shoulders. "Gohan! Gohan, this is your father!"

"You don't have to yell!" King Kai said.

Gohan and Krillin were sitting in their pilot seats when they heard Goku. Vegeta and Piccolo were still sitting in their seats in the bridge too. It had only been a few hours since take off.

Gohan looked up when heard his father's voice. "Dad? Dad, is that you?"

"Yes, son. It's me. King Kai and Baba have told me what has been going on."

"We're gonna get Mom back, Dad. I promise."

"I know you will, son. Just remember to fight with your feelings like you did with Cell."

"I will, Dad," Gohan promised.

"Don't forget, Kakarot. I'm a lot stronger than before. I will take care of Frieza once and for all. It is my duty as the Prince of all Saiyans for what he did to our race. I will also deal with Queen Chilla. I have a score to settle with her as well."

"I appreciate you coming, Vegeta."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Yeah, well, there haven't been any fights lately and I need someone to test my powers now and Frieza will be an excellent punching bag."

Goku knew Vegeta enough to know that was the prince's way of saying 'you're welcome.'

"Don't forget we're here, too, Goku," Krillin said. "Piccolo and I won't let Gohan and Vegeta do all the fighting."

Goku felt a little more at ease now having talking with friends. "Thanks. I know you will. I'll be in touch. Goodbye."

"Feeling better now?" King Kai asked.

"A little, but I won't feel at ease until I talk to Chi-Chi."

"I know Chilla's home planet is Frio. Let me find the planet and I'll let you talk to her."

****

Chi-Chi stood alone in her room looking out the window. It wasn't snowing today but it was still cold. She wanted to go home but she knew she couldn't until Gohan came for her. Until then she would have to pray he'd come for her soon.

The only thing she felt relaxed about in this place was Delia. She was a strange girl. So nice, friendly and helpful. It was strange to find her in a place full of evil. She felt sorry for her. Delia had to have been a teenager probably forced into this life as a little girl. Goku told Chi-Chi how ruthless Frieza was and Chi-Chi could imagine Chilla was a lot worst.

Chi-Chi put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. "We'll get out of here soon. Your big brother is going to save us," she told the child. "If your father was alive, he'll be coming to rescue us, too."

"Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi looked around hearing her name being called. It sounded like it came from her husband. "Goku?"

"Yes, it's me, Chi-Chi. I'm here."

Chi-Chi looked up. "Where?"

"I'm in Other World. I just learned what has happened."

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried. "I'm so happy to hear your voice!"

"Don't worry. Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin are coming. You're going to be fine."

The door opened and Chi-Chi looked to see who it was. She didn't know it but she was looking at Frieza. He stared at her as approached her. "So, you're Goku's wife."

Chi-Chi was scared having never see him before but she wasn't going to show it. "Who are you?"

Goku knew that voice. "Frieza."

Frieza looked up, a wicked smile on his face. "Talking from the dead, Goku. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your wife." Frieza used his tail to wrap around Chi-Chi's neck. She cried in pain.

Goku heard Chi-Chi's scream. "Chi-Chi!" He called worried. "Frieza, stop! Let go of her!"

Frieza laughed evilly. He raised his tail to lift Chi-Chi off the ground. Chi-Chi clutched at the tail trying to pull it off her neck. "Let her go? Sure, once I break her neck!"

Chi-Chi cried out in pain as his tail tightened around her neck. "Goku!" She screamed.

"No!" Goku roared and turned into a Super Saiyan in anger. His hands were crushing King Kai's shoulder.

King Kai screamed in pain as he felt some bones snapping. "Let go, Goku! You're hurting me!"  


But Goku didn't hear since he was angry with Frieza. "Frieza! Stop!" He roared. All he could hear was Chi-Chi's screams and it killed him he couldn't help her and Gohan wasn't even near his mother. There was no one to save her.

To Be Continued 

Seri-chan: Kind of hard to betray a guy who's dead. Hee. Hee. Yeah, you're going to be surprise all right. Thanks for liking my stories!

Ssjgoddesschico: Ouch! You hate Chi-Chi. At least you don't want her dead. Yep, Gohan and the others are coming to the rescue. If it's successful or not, remains to be seen. Hee. Hee.

GD: There is a little romance in here but it's not that much and it won't be seen until future chapters. Gohan's gonna have some fights. Hee. Hee. Yeah, I laughed at the review. I'm gonna hide from you when a certain chapter comes out.

Tails: I thought I added humor with Frieza and his mother, Vegeta keeps calling Krillin baldy and this chapter here. Oh, well. I thought it was funny. Thanks for the review.

Nani: Goku's in Other World. I can't answer the other question without giving anything away. ^_^

Moon Girl: I guess it would be strange if Goku doesn't save Chi-Chi, but lately, I've been writing some strange stuff. 

Lady Athena: This cliffhanger is even worst isn't it? Delia is a good person. Vegeta has his own personal reason to go. Heh. Heh. I bet you can't guess. 

Gogirl: Well, I guess your question was answered, wasn't it? Hee. Hee.

Chuquita: Did you laugh in this chapter? I thought it was funny how King Kai and Baba tried to keep what was happening from Goku. Krillin is the man to come to for a good laugh. Chilla likes to soften people up before delivering the hard blow. You'll see later. 

Goten's Guardian Angel: Yes, Goku finds out. Heh. Heh. Did you find it funny? Yeah, it's been a while since I had some good fights in a story and I thought it was time I get back to writing one.

Cheena: You might be surprise in what she has in mind. You shouldn't trust her. She is EVIL. Worst than Frieza and you know how evil he is.


	5. Part Five

Chilla's Revenge

Part Five

Chi-Chi screamed in pain. Frieza's tail was getting tighter and tighter around her neck. Her vision kept going in and out and if she didn't do anything soon, she would die. She wasn't. She had a child with her and she wanted it to live so she did the only thing possible.

She bit Frieza's tail.

"Argh!!" Frieza cried and pulled his tail from Chi-Chi's neck. He blew on it to cool the pain. Chi-Chi fell to her knees and clutched her neck, gasping and coughing for air. Frieza cursed. The same thing happened to Frieza when Goku fought him. "You're just like your monkey husband, biting me. I won't be foolish in prolonging this. I'm going to kill you now." Frieza looked upward. "Are you watching this, Goku?"

"No, Chi-Chi!!" Goku cried. "Frieza, don't do this!" He was still crushing King Kai's shoulder and the poor bug man was crying in pain trying to get Goku off him, but the Saiyan held a tight grip on the Kai's shoulder. Baba tried to help by pulling Goku off King Kai but nothing was happening.

Frieza looked down at Chi-Chi. "Prepare to die--ugh!" Frieza suddenly fell over. Chi-Chi saw him about to fall on her so she moved as quickly as she could. She leaned against her bed and Frieza tumbled to the floor.

Chi-Chi looked down at the floor. She didn't know why he fell. She looked at the door and saw Delia holding a gun. Delia rushed to Chi-Chi's side. "Are you all right, Ms. Chi-Chi?"

"I'll be in a little bit," Chi-Chi said still coughing. "What did you do?"

"Why you," Frieza growled rising from the floor. Delia got in front of Chi-Chi and held the gun out, aiming at him.

"Get out of here, Frieza. I'll use this stun gun again if I have to." Delia changed the settings. "See? I put it on thirty minute paralyzing. Come any closer and you'll be out for thirty minutes instead of one."

"You wouldn't dare fire again," Frieza challenged her.

"Your mother gave me permission to use this weapon on you. She wanted me to protect Ms. Chi-Chi from you and Cooler. You're not suppose to be in here anyway. Queen Chilla said that you and Cooler are forbidden to come to this room."

"I don't care what my mother said. That woman is my enemy's wife and she's having another of his brats. She must die!" Frieza stepped forward and Delia fired. It hit straight in the chest. Frieza crumpled to the ground unconscious. Delia fired on him again to be sure.

Chi-Chi looked over Delia at Frieza. "That's a powerful stun gun."

"Yeah, these specially made guns are set for each species. See?" She showed Chi-Chi the dial on the gun. "This setting is for people like Frieza and Cooler." She moves the dial to another setting. "This is for Nameks." She moves the dial again. "This is for Saiyans and Humans. Since Saiyans and Humans genetic makeup are almost the same, the stun is set the same for them." She switched it back to Frieza's setting. She gave the gun to Chi-Chi, got off the bed and put Frieza's arm over her shoulder. "I'll dump him in his room. I don't know if Cooler would come in here, but until I get back, keep the gun. I'll get a spare one for you to use when I'm not in here later."

"Thank you," Goku voice said above the room.

"You're welcome," Delia said and stopped. She saw Chi-Chi grinning. "You didn't say that, did you?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, smiling. "My husband did."

Delia blinked. "I thought your husband was dead."

"He is. He's in Other World. He was talking to me when Frieza came in."

Delia looked pale. "Uh, sure. People talk from the dead. As much as I've seen in my life, why does this frighten me? I'm gonna go now."

Delia quickly left the room.

Chi-Chi laughed. "She'll be all right. I guess it is understandable to be freaked when someone from the dead is talking to you."

"How are you, Chi-Chi?" 

"I'm fine now…thanks to Delia."

"I'm glad someone's looking out for you, Chi-Chi, but why did Queen Chilla order her to protect you?"

"I don't know, Goku. She is the one who kidnapped me." Chi-Chi looked up and placed a hand over her large stomach. She never thought this would be the way to tell him this. She didn't think she would ever get the chance, but it was now or never. "Goku, I'm pregnant."

"I know, Chi-Chi. How's our child?"

Chi-Chi smiled, feeling warm all over. It was wonderful talking to her husband even though she was kidnapped and he was dead. "Our child's fine. I wish you were here with us."

"I'll always be there with you, Chi-Chi. You know that," he told his wife in a voice much softer than usual.

"I know, Goku," she said rubbing her stomach. "I know."

Goku smiled knowing Chi-Chi was all right. In his calm state, he returned to his normal Saiyan status and noticed Baba tugging his arm and then he saw King Kai in extreme pain. Goku didn't realize in his angered state how much pain he caused his sensei. "Um, Chi-Chi, I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you, too, Goku."

Goku held his hands up in defense backing away as a limping King Kai approached him angrily. "I'm sorry, King Kai. I was worried about Chi-Chi. She almost got killed by Frieza."

"And I almost got killed by you!" King Kai yelled. King Kai had a hand on his sore shoulder as he limped. "I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have train you! That's students for you! You train them and then they get so strong that they try to kill you! I already died once because of you! I don't need to die again!"

"I'm really sorry," Goku apologize, still backing away from King Kai. 

"He didn't mean it, King Kai. Give the kid a break," Baba said in support of Goku.

"Yeah, you say that because he didn't almost break off your shoulder." King Kai snorted.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I need you to tell me all you know about Queen Chilla and any one she associates with," Goku requested.

"All right. All right, but if you hurt me again, I'll start telling jokes."

****

Delia came back in the room a little scared. "Is your dead husband still talking to you?"

"No, he had to go. There's no reason to be scared of Goku. He's the nicest person you could ever meet."

"Really?" Delia asked sitting on the bed. "What's he like?"

"A big kid. He's naïve but he's so adorable. He has the purest heart I know. He's a good man and the greatest fighter ever."

"If he's the greatest fighter, then how come he's dead?" Delia asked innocently.

Chi-Chi looked sad as she put a hand on her stomach. "There was a great evil threatening the Earth. This time the villain was stronger than Goku and he sacrificed himself so the Earth would be saved. He thought he killed off the enemy but he was dead and so our son finished him. Goku didn't want to be wish back because he thought all the evil people coming to Earth were after him so he thought if he stayed dead, we and the rest of the Earth will be safe."

"Wow, that's so sweet," Delia was amazed with such humanity, a tear shed from her eye. "I never knew a person could be so good."

"Yeah, Goku was one in a million. Only he could be so noble to make a sacrifice like that. I was angry at first that he did that, but I realized he must truly love me to make that sacrifice, especially when he left me our last child."

"So, dying to protect you and leaving you a child was a way he showed love for you?" Delia asked.

"Yes."  


"What is love?"

"Love is to care for someone deeply that you would want to do whatever you can to protect them. It's a feeling inside you. Some people feel it instantly and for others it develops over time. There are so many types of love like the love a husband and wife share, parent and child, siblings, friends. You never knew love?" Chi-Chi asked. 

Delia shook her head. "No."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents were killed by Queen Chilla when I was four and I was made a servant by her. I've been here ever since."

"I'm so sorry. That's terrible she did that to you. Can't you use this gun on her?" Chi-Chi asked.

Delia looked appalled. "How can you suggest such a thing? She may have killed my parents, but she has never abused me. As long as I do what she wants, she won't kill me."

Chi-Chi frowned. 'She's too scared of Queen Chilla to try it.' "I thought you might want to get free. When my son and friends come to get me, you can to come with me. Her reign will be no more once Gohan gets through with her."

Delia shook her head. "I can't. We can't. We're stuck here. Your son and his friends may be strong but they are no match for the Ice Force and Temptress and Queen Chilla herself. They are all powerful."

Chi-Chi looked confident. "That because they are no match for a couple Saiyans, Namek and humans."

"Are they really that powerful?" Delia asked.

"Very power," Chi-Chi said feeling pride for how strong her son is. "Let me tell you how."

****

It was a month now since Chi-Chi's been kidnapped. The four spent their time on the ship in different ways. Vegeta just trained, ate and slept. Piccolo trained, meditated, consumed water and occasionally talked to Gohan. Krillin and Gohan would train, eat and talk.

"We should be landing soon," Krillin spoke as he looked at the screen. He could see a blue planet in the distance and knew it was Frio.

"I'll tell Piccolo and Vegeta. I don't want to waste any more time getting my Mom back," Gohan said and left the bridge. 

__

"I love you, Vegeta."

Vegeta laid in bed with Temptress. He, Nappa and Raditz had came to Planet Frio by Frieza's request since he was there with his mother. They came to the planet to let Frieza know that they had conquered another planet for him. 

Vegeta visited the planet numerous times before. When he first arrived on the planet over a year ago, he had met Temptress. The beautiful, dark-haired sorceress had attracted the Saiyan Prince from the moment he met her. She was then as she is now, Queen Chilla's right hand, but not even that could stop her from developing feelings for Vegeta as well.

They met in secret each time so they wouldn't get caught. They knew their bosses wouldn't approve of this love affair. Temptress was the first person Vegeta had opened his feelings and heart, too. They were very much alike. Temptress was royalty taken from her family as a child and her parents as well as everyone else on her planet were killed by Queen Chilla. The small planet was saved and turned into a loading station for Frieza's, Cooler's King Cold and Queen Chilla's ships.

"Why do you say such foolish things?" Vegeta asked.

Temptress laughed and laid on top of him. "Because it's true and you know it." She kissed him deeply showing her love and he eagerly kissed her back. She pulled back to look in his eyes. "Don't you love me?"

"No."

"Vegeta," Temptress said and slapped him playfully.

Vegeta grabbed her wrists and used his tail to pull her back on him kissing her. "You know I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle hug. "I'm going to overthrow Frieza."

Temptress looked at him shocked. "No, you can't. Vegeta, you're not strong enough to defeat Frieza. He'll kill you."

"Yes, I can. I'm thriving to be a Super Saiyan and once I am, no one will be able to stop me. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. It's in me. I am the strongest Saiyan there is. I know I can do it."

"Is a Super Saiyan that strong?"

"It means having the greatest power in the universe."

Temptress smiled confident of Vegeta. "If anyone can do it, I know it's you."

"And once I do, I'll kill Queen Chilla and then we could be together. They have caused us enough torture. They must pay."

Temptress threw her arms around Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta, I pray that could happen for us. Promise me, we'll be together."

"I promise you, Temptress."

The door slammed opened and Vegeta and Temptress looked up to see Queen Chilla and Frieza standing at the door.

"Isn't this sweet? Our slaves screwing each other and planning their escape from us. It almost warms my cold heart," Queen Chilla said. 

Vegeta pushed Temptress behind him on the bed and Frieza laughed. "You must be kidding if you think you can protect her from us." Frieza advance on Vegeta quick, slamming his head to the wall and locking a strong hand around his neck. "Come on. Be a Super Saiyan and kill me."

Queen Chilla locked Temptress hands behind her. "I'm disappointed in you, Temptress. A beautiful girl such as yourself involved with a low, filthy monkey. You can so much better, and plotting against me. Tsk. Tsk. I can't have that. Come on, son. Let's show them what we do to do people planning a rebelling."

Vegeta and Temptress were strapped into unbreakable bonds on a table in what could only be described as a torture room. Vegeta watched helplessly at the shock treatments and devices used on Temptress. Temptress cried in pain and Vegeta struggled to break free but it was useless. He couldn't do anything but watch. Finally, Chilla stopped torturing Temptress. She fell to the ground weak in pain of all that has been done to her, unable to move. Her body was covered in bruises, blood and gashes

Chilla kicked Temptress still nude form in the stomach. "Get up. Unless, you want me to torture you again."

Temptress slowly struggle to stand. She stumble to the ground and after another kick to the stomach, Temptress manage to stand on her two feet. Chilla threw a towel at her, which Temptress used to cover herself up.

"Now for your other punishment, you shall never speak to Vegeta again or anyone else other than me. You will do as I say or I shall put you in here again."

Temptress lowered her head, obeying her Queen's wishes. 

Frieza laughed. "Now for your punishment." He approached Vegeta. Vegeta vowed not to scream no matter what Frieza does to him. Frieza looked down at him and unbuckled his bonds, freeing Vegeta. Frieza tossed his clothes at him. Vegeta looked at Frieza confused. 

Queen Chilla laughed. "Oh, son, I don't think Vegeta understands. He is a stupid monkey after all. Slow. You better explain it to him."

Frieza laughed. "Yes, you see, you already had your punishment, watching your love in pain and there wasn't a thing you could do about it, like when I killed your father and destroyed your planet. Never forget that I am your Lord and Master and you will do as I say, understand?"

Vegeta knew he was going to be sick over this but he knew he didn't have the power to defeat Frieza and had to comply with his wishes. He bowed. "Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Come, Temptress, we have things to do." Chilla said and the two walked out. Temptress didn't even look at Vegeta.

The next time Vegeta saw Temptress, she gave him the same ice cold stare she gave everyone now. She was completely different ever since that incident. She didn't talk to anyone. She became cold, ruthless and Vegeta blamed himself. He sheltered himself from opening his heart and feelings for any other person again. It even affected him now. He couldn't admit to himself he had feelings for Bulma other than physical attraction.

Vegeta stood in the center of the gravity. His fist clenched angrily as he relived that awful memory. "I swear to make Chilla pay for it."

"Vegeta?"

"What?!" Vegeta snapped hearing Gohan's voice.

"The ship is about to land in a couple of hours. We should get ready."

"Fine!" Vegeta said. "Now, leave me alone!" Gohan left the room and shut the door. "Now, Queen Chilla and Frieza will see a whole new Vegeta."

****

Gohan and Krillin landed the spaceship near the castle. Vegeta argued there was no sense in hiding since they were being expected.

Gohan and Krillin ignored Vegeta and landed the ship a mile from the castle instead of in front like the Saiyan Prince wanted. They still believe in surprising the enemy and preferred to walk to the castle instead of fly, keeping their energy too low for anyone to sense.

Krillin rubbed his arms once he stepped out of the ship. He was wearing special thermal suits only he, Gohan and Vegeta chose to wear. The outfits were similar to the Saiyan outfits Bulma made for Capsule Corp in the three year period before the Androids. It was suppose to keep them warm in the frigid temperatures that Vegeta warn could get into the single digits and below, but no matter how warm Krillin felt, he was still cold. "Man, it's cold." 

Piccolo rolled his eyes, grateful once again that he wasn't a human. "You humans complain about everything."

"The planet is called Frio," Vegeta said dryly. "What did you think it meant?"

"I don't know what it means. You never told us that when you told us at Capsule Corp," Krillin said smartly and then realized who he was talking to. He got behind Gohan. "Remember I am Goku's best friend," Krillin warned Vegeta.

"Cold, you fool! Frio means cold!" Vegeta said and turned his back on him leading the way to the castle. Gohan was behind Vegeta with Krillin next and Piccolo last.

All talk had cease since Vegeta's outburst. As they approached the castle, Gohan saw four small figures in front of the castle. They appeared to have been waiting for him.

"Is that the Ice Force?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the Ice Force: Blizzard, Snow, Frost and Artic. "Yes, that is them. I told you they would be expecting us. I will take them all on."

"Vegeta, this is a joint operation. We should all work together," Krillin suggested. "After all, you did say you were bringing the strongest. Why bring the four strongest warriors if you were planning to fight everyone by yourself?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Krillin was on a fine line to getting his body blast away as far as Vegeta was concern, but baldy was right. Vegeta did say he was bringing the strongest with him. "Fine then!" Vegeta argued. "But don't ask for my help!"

"Wait. Before we fight them, perhaps you should tell us which fighter is which, Vegeta," Piccolo suggested.

Vegeta sighed annoyed. "The tall, brute guy is Blizzard. The short guy in white is Snow. The guy in blue is Frost and the man with the white cape and black uniform is Artic. Happy now! Let's go!"

"What's stuck up his butt?" Krillin whispered to Gohan. He saw Vegeta glare at him and Krillin hid behind Gohan. "Goku's best friend, remember and this is his son who's stronger than you."

Vegeta turned back mumbling something about short, bald guys. He stopped as did the rest, standing on a few feet from the Ice Force. 

Blizzard laughed, recognizing Vegeta. He remembered seeing the Saiyan Prince several years ago when he worked for Vegeta. To him, Vegeta was still a weak Saiyan, whom he beaten, who was too proud for his own good. "Vegeta, I didn't expect you would show your monkey hide again. Ready for another beat down?"

Vegeta smirked. "It is you who will get the beat down." Vegeta had other matters to attend to and he wasn't going to waste anytime getting to Chilla and Frieza. He summoned his powers and yelled, turning into a Super Saiyan. "Now face the truth wrath of Prince Vegeta."

To Be Continued

Tails: It is funny, but I'm not planning on any Krillin & 18 interaction but the story's not finished yet. Who knows.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Nope, you're wrong. It was Delia to the rescue. I told you she was a good person. Goku was so angry he wasn't thinking straight.

Seri-chan: Goku's dead so unfortunately he can't materialize to help Chi-Chi.

GD: LOL! I don't know why they had a female voice for Freiza. The Japanese voice is a lot better, though I can't understand what he's saying unless I put in the subtitles. Aw, well. I guess I shouldn't complain. It's a chapter near the end where I will go into hiding from you.

Vc4eva: No, I'm not bothered by your reviews. I love reviews.

Ssjchika: I can't stop the cliffhangers. It wouldn't be any fun if I did.

Simba: You think Frieza is evil; his mother is a lot worse. I don't like Frieza either. He's the bad guy.

Kamikazesama: For real? I didn't know that. I thought he had a mom and a dad. There is a site that list DBZ families and it said Frieza's mother was unknown, so I assume he had one. Aw, well. I'll just pretend he still has a Momma.

Ssjgoddesschico: A month and the end of this chapter. ^_^

Lady Athena: Not bad cliffhanger. Good cliffhanger. Bulma has a minor role. Hmm. Goku joining in the help? I guess you will have to wait to see. King Kai and Baba thought they were doing what was right for Goku.

Chuquita: It's a law that the dead can't teleport. If that was true, Cell would still be around since he learned Goku's Instant Transmission. Goku went to King Kai's place in the Cell Saga when he was alive.

Nani: Thanks!

Gogirl: He's gonna be dead all right and he does have it coming. The rat! ^_^

Moon Girl: LOL! King Kai and Baba could actually make a great comedy duo.

Ultimate Seto-Fan: A reviewer told me Icejins were asexual so I'm basically writing this story completely wrong, but who cares. I know I don't. Thank you so much on your compliment about Chilla's character. I'm trying my best to make her as evil and cold as possible. 

Cheena: Yeah, poor King Kai. Goku can't control his strength when he's angry. Don't worry. Frieza will get his, like all the villains I create do.


	6. Part Six

Chilla's Revenge

Part Six

Delia rushed down the hall to Chi-Chi's room. She couldn't believe it when she looked out the window and saw it. A ship landed and four people Chi-Chi described as her son and friends came out and started fighting the Ice Force. She was amazed that they were handling themselves against the Ice Force so well. Delia opened the door to Chi-Chi's room and then locked it. 

"Ms. Chi-Chi, they're here. Your son, his friends. They've come to rescue you." 

If she could, Chi-Chi would've jumped in the air screaming. "Gohan's here?"

"Yes, he's outside the palace fighting the Ice Force. It won't be long before he comes for you." 

Chi-Chi looked up happily. "Oh, I knew he would come." Chi-Chi placed a hand on her stomach. "See, little one? Your big brother has come to rescue us." She looked up at Delia. "I have to see him."

Delia looked worried. "I don't know. Queen Chilla--"

"Don't worry about her. Gohan will take care of her soon enough. Please," Chi-Chi pleaded.

Delia bit her lip wondering what she should do. "Okay," she said slowly. "But you have to be careful." Delia took Chi-Chi's hand and led her out of the room. She led Chi-Chi to a window at the other end of the hall where they could see the fight.

Chi-Chi smiled proudly at her son fighting as tears formed in her eyes. She had never been happier to see her son fight as a Super Saiyan. She wanted to call out to him but knew she would be distracting him.

Up in Other World, Baba zoomed on the Grand Kai's planet as fast as she could on her crystal ball in a search for King Kai and Goku. Ever since Goku learned of his wife being kidnapped, he had done nothing but train. Since he couldn't be there to help, he had to train to keep himself calm and not go insane. After a few pleas, apologies and on the knee begging, Goku was able to talk King Kai into letting him talk to Chi-Chi during the past thirty days.

"Goku! Goku, I've got news!" Baba said rushing to him.

Goku stopped in his training to look at the old woman. "What's happening?"

"It's Gohan. He and the others are on Frio. They are fighting the Ice Force now."

"I need to see this fight," Goku said.

Baba settled herself on the grass. "I know. Just look into my ball." She said an incantation and then a visual of the battle on Frio came up. King Kai walked over and sat beside Goku and watched the events unfold through the ball. Vegeta was fighting Blizzard, Gohan was fighting Snow, Krillin was fighting Frost and Piccolo was fighting Artic.

Blizzard matched Vegeta punch for punch, kick for kick, but Vegeta's punches and kicks were always more stronger. He heard about the legendary Super Saiyan but not even he suspected they would be this strong. Blizzard felt his body aching, cuts and bruises on his face and it was caused by Vegeta. "How can you be so strong?"

"You're surprised?" Vegeta asked smirking. "I'm only toying with you. You're just a warm-up."

Blizzard grew frustrated in losing to Vegeta. Years before, he could defeat Vegeta without breaking a sweat, but now, he could barely hold his own against him. He summoned up his wintry powers, causing strong winds and snow to surround the two. 

Vegeta felt himself getting colder and the flying snow hindering his vision on Blizzard but that wasn't bothering him. He laughed at Blizzard's pathetic attempt to stop him. "You think your cheap trick will stop me now that I'm a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta punched Blizzard in the stomach hard, stopping him from using his magic. Blizzard gasped at the pain he was in. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, coughing up blood. "Do you doubt me now?" 

Blizzard had a look of disbelief on his face as he looked up at Vegeta. He never thought he would lose a battle to Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't wait for Blizzard to respond for he kicked Blizzard hard in the face, sending the ice warrior several feet away. Vegeta walked in the foot plus snow to where Blizzard landed. Blizzard looked frightened as Vegeta approached him with his wicked smirk. Vegeta didn't waste anymore time as he formed a ki blast in his hand and blasted Blizzard away for good.

High above in her castle, Chilla and Temptress watched the fight through a window. "Your Vegeta has improved much over the years. He finally became a Super Saiyan. Seems he broke his promise in coming back to get you. After all, you discovered he's screwing another woman now. If that doesn't prove that he didn't care for you, nothing will. His new woman is prettier and a much better lover than you and he loves her where he only used you for his sexual pleasures. He gave her a child. What did he give you? Nothing but pain and torture." 

Chilla looked at Temptress. As usual, Temptress was quiet, with a cold, expressionless face. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance to make him pay."

Krillin was fighting Frost and wasn't doing as good as Vegeta. At first the two just stared each other down. Frost looked confident as he had his arms folded and didn't appear to be protecting any part of his body. Krillin decided to strike first by punching Frost. He only smirked as Krillin's fist came in contact with his face and then started to freeze up Krillin's arm.

"What?" Krillin said and pulled back. He raised his ki to melt the ice on his arm.

Frost laughed. "Try touching me and your body will freeze up."

"We'll see," Krillin said and kicked Frost. Once Krillin's foot came in contact with Frost's face, his feet and then leg started to freeze up. "Uh-oh."

Frost grabbed hold of Krillin's frozen leg, swung him in the air and threw him to the cold snow hard. Krillin groaned in pain as his face was slammed against the chilly snow. "Oh, man, this is what I get for making fun of their names." 

Frost placed his foot on Krillin's back and ice began spreading on Krillin's back, slowly turning his body into ice. "Such weak people…these humans."

Krillin felt his body freezing up and knew he had to do something quick. He cried out, raising his energy level and an explosion of energy left Krillin's body, melting the ice away. Frost stood back startled at Krillin's attack. Krillin got up. "Distructo Disc," he threw the disc at Frost, cutting an arm off. 

Frost laughed at Krillin's attempt and his arm reformed. "Oh, great," Krillin groaned. He saw Frost blowing his air on Krillin. If touching him was bad, Krillin knew that his breath was probably worst so Krillin jumped in the air to avoid it. Frost shot his breath upwards catching Krillin's right leg. It quickly froze up. 

Krillin thought of only one way to stop him. He spread his fingers across his face. "Solar Flare!"

Frost blinked confused. "Solar what?" He screamed and covered his eyes as a blinding light surrounded him. He couldn't see.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" Krillin yelled and fired the blast on Frost, causing all pieces of his body to disintegrate.

Gohan faced off Snow in Super Saiyan form. He wanted to finish this guy off quickly and get to his mother. She had waited long enough for him to come and he wasn't going to have her wait any longer than she had to. 

As Snow fought Gohan, he realized the boy was stronger than him. Gohan sent several punches and kicks to Snow's stomach. Blood sputtered out of Snow's mouth. In an attempt to defeat Gohan, he summoned his snow powers and aimed them at Gohan. 

Gohan found his whole body being covered in snow. Gohan yelled and the snow exploded off his body. "I don't have time to deal with you. I have to save my Mom and I won't let anyone of you get in my way!" He flew into the air and placed both of his hands to his head. "Masenko--HA!" He formed a powerful ki blast in his hands and directed it at Snow. Snow tried to dodge it but Gohan moved so quickly in the sky that the blast incinerated Snow in seconds.

Artic glared at Piccolo. "So, I get to face a Namek. I've fought you Nameks before and you're nothing but weak beings."

"You obviously haven't faced a Namek as strong as me," Piccolo said. 

Artic flew to Piccolo to strike him. Piccolo grabbed Artic's wrist, squeezing the life out of it. Artic screamed and fell to his knees. Piccolo kicked Artic hard causing him to land a few feet away. Piccolo walked to Artic who was writhing in pain of his broken wrist.

'This is who Vegeta claimed who were powerful than the Ginyu Force? Maybe before Vegeta became a Super Saiyan and before I fused with Nail and Kami, they probably were, but now, they're nothing.'

Piccolo approached him and glared at him. Before finishing him off, Artic spit in his face. The spit turned into a strange cold substance that spread all over his face and throat, cutting off his air circulation. Piccolo grabbed his throat. Artic stood up and punched Piccolo in the stomach with his good arm. He knew the Namek had to be gasping for air or trying to since his windpipe had been cut off.

Artic struck again, punching Piccolo in the stomach repeatedly. With a painful swift kick to the stomach, Piccolo fell on his knees, struggling with his hands to get the strange substance off his face. He had to breathe. Piccolo could hold his breath for a long time, but he felt his oxygen cutting short greatly by the blows he was receiving. 

Artic approached Piccolo and kick him on the back, knocking the Namek to the ground. All of a suddenly Piccolo cried in pain and fell to the snow, lying there unconscious. Artic laughed at Piccolo's plight. "Stupid, Namek."

Piccolo grabbed Artic's leg and pulled it hard until a loud popping noise was heard. Artic cried in pain and collapsed to the ground. Piccolo laughed as he rose. There was blood dripping from Piccolo's face down to his throat. His face looked battered badly. Artic saw Piccolo's mangled face and thought he would throw up at the awful sight.

"You weren't smart to realize that I will blast my face to melt that substance off of it." Piccolo formed a ki blast to destroy Artic. Piccolo breathed a sigh of victory. He looked at his bloodied hands that had the blood of his face on there and knew his skin would soon heal.

Krillin walked up to the Namek and saw Piccolo's mangled face. "Eyah! What the heck did you do?!" Krillin dug in his pocket and pulled a senzu bean. "Good think I flew to Korin's Tower and got some senzu beans." He threw one at Piccolo who grabbed it and put it in his mouth. "Man, you could kill someone with that look." Piccolo, renewed, glared at him and Krillin jumped back. "I'm a friend remember."

"Well, since you're all finished taking your time defeating the Ice Force, we can go inside now." Vegeta said.

Vegeta blasted the front double doors apart. Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Way to be subtle, Vegeta."

"There's no reason to be subtle!" Vegeta argued as he ran down the halls. "I know where they are! I know they are expecting us!" He burst the door to the throne room. Cooler and Frieza stood in expectation of them.

"Saiyans never had manners, did they, brother?" Frieza asked his brother.

"Of course not. They're lowlife monkeys," Cooler said smoothly. He looked at Vegeta and Gohan both in their Super Saiyan levels. "Oh, look, they're Super Saiyans. I guess we should be scared."

Vegeta growled. "I don't care who fights Cooler, but Frieza is mine to finish off and then his mother!"

Frieza stepped up. "Find with me. Come on, Saiyan Monkey."

Vegeta attacked first, punching Frieza repeatedly in the face. Frieza grabbed Vegeta's right arm and kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta fell back on the ground. 

The Saiyan Prince quickly jumped up smirking. "If that's your best punch, then you're no match for me."

Frieza just smirked as well. "I'm only toying with you."

"Maybe I should get serious then," Vegeta said and delivered a shattering blow to Frieza's chest.

Frieza gasped at the blow he received from Vegeta. He trained a lot in these three years but he wasn't expecting a blow like this. Vegeta saw the shock in Frieza's face and smirked evilly. Frieza leaned over as he clutched his stomach and Vegeta kneed Frieza in the face. Frieza cried out in pain as blood swelled from his eyes, nose and lips and he collapsed on the floor in writhing in pain.

Vegeta stepped on Frieza's chest crushing him, making Frieza cry in pain. "Time for you to feel the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans."

"How 'bout it boy?" Cooler said glaring at Gohan. "Care to take on me as well?"

Gohan yelled powering up again. "The quicker I defeat you, the quicker I can get to my Mom!" He launch in attacking Cooler. 

Cooler and Gohan fought with kicks and punches. Gohan punched Cooler slamming him into the wall hard. Cooler rose and attacked Gohan getting a few punches in the Saiyan, but his blows weren't as hard as the hits Gohan gave him. Cooler felt his skin bruising and bleeding heavily under Gohan's hit.

"How's it possible? You were a runt when I dealt with you before," Cooler said and groaned in pain as Gohan elbowed Cooler in the stomach hard, damaging vital organs and slammed him face first onto the floor after balling his fist and hitting him hard on the back. Cooler knew a few ribs were broken and was spitting up blood as he coughed to get some air in his body. 

Gohan grabbed Cooler by his tail. Vegeta saw Gohan and got the same idea. He grabbed Frieza's tail as well. Both Saiyans swung Frieza and Cooler in the air and bashed the brothers' heads together when they collided. Frieza and Cooler both cried in pain. They put their hands to their throbbing heads and felt blood slipping out of their foreheads.

****

"Whoo-hoo! All right! Gohan and Vegeta are kicking butt! Cooler and Frieza have improved a lot over the years, but they are still nothing against a couple of Super Saiyans!" King Kai cheered.

Baba nodded agreeing. "I agree. It seems Gohan and the others will rescue Chi-Chi in no time," Baba said and looked at Goku. Instead of seeing a smile on the Saiyan, she saw Goku looking worried and tense. A drop of sweat fell off his face. "Goku, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? Gohan and Vegeta are winning."

"Something's not right. I know it. From what you told me about Queen Chilla, this could all be a trap and Gohan and the others are falling for it. Just look," Goku said pointing at his son and Vegeta fighting Frieza and Cooler with ease in Baba's crystal ball. "It's too easy. I've got a bad feeling about this."

****

Delia and Chi-Chi heard the noises of the battle even from where they were. "It's Gohan, isn't it?" Chi-Chi guessed. "I must go to him."

Delia stood in front of her. "No you can't. You're eight months pregnant. You can't do anything in your state. If Frieza and Cooler see you, they will use you against your son."

Chi-Chi admitted defeat. "You're right."

Delia pulled out her stun gun and gave it to Chi-Chi. "I'll go watch them and when they win I'll show them to your room. Now go back where it's safe." Delia said and left Chi-Chi in the hall.

Delia quickly made her way down to the throne room. She saw Chilla and Temptress quietly enter and closed the door behind them. Delia quietly opened the door and looked in through the cracked to see what was going on.

Vegeta grabbed Frieza by the neck with his right hand, squeezing it tightly. Frieza gasped for air. "How do you like it, Frieza? You enjoyed it when you were choking me with your tail. How do you like it, huh?"

Frieza used his tail to wrap around Vegeta's neck, trying to put him through what Vegeta was making him go through. 

Vegeta laughed arrogantly. "You think your tail will stop me now--a Super Saiyan! It's time for you to bow to the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta used his left hand and yanked Frieza's tail off his neck. He then pulled Frieza's tail off his body.

Frieza let out an excruciating cry of pain as his tail was ripped off. He felt blood spill out where his tail used to be pooling onto the floor. His feet and Vegeta's perfect white boots were being covered by Frieza's blood. Vegeta dropped Frieza in the dark liquid.

"You're no longer a challenge to me. It's time for me to finish you off for good and I promise you won't be coming back this time," Vegeta said and form a ki blast that was finish off Frieza for good.

"Stop!"

Gohan and Vegeta stopped what they were doing. Chilla and Temptress approached them. Vegeta's heart nearly stopped as he saw Temptress. He reduced the blast in his hand to nonexistence. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just the same as he last saw her.

Chilla laughed as she approached Vegeta. "Ah, Vegeta, it's been so long, hasn't it?" She looked at Temptress with a wicked glare and back to the Saiyan Prince. "For both of you." She stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "How do you think your woman on Earth would feel that there was another? That's she a replacement for the woman you left?"

Vegeta pushed Chilla away from him. Chilla only laughed evilly. She waved a finger at Vegeta. "Naughty, naughty prince. A prince should have better manners, but what can you expect from a monkey ingrate."

Krillin looked at scene confused. "What's with Vegeta? I know she's a woman and all, but why is he holding back. He never had before."

"Step away from my son," Chilla ordered. "Or do I have to call on Temptress to come after you?"

Vegeta stepped away from Frieza much to Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo's surprised. 

"And tell that boy to let go of my other son, Cooler," she ordered darkly.

"Do it, boy," Vegeta ordered Gohan.

Gohan looked at Vegeta like he's crazy. "Why? That woman kidnapped my Mom! I can defeat her!"

"Just do it!" Vegeta ordered.

Chilla laughed. "Better do what he says, boy, if you want to see your mother again."

Gohan didn't want to but he decided it was best to release Cooler, as long it was going to save his Mom. 

"Much better," Chilla said approaching Cooler. Vegeta pushed Gohan further away from Cooler until the two were back with Krillin and Piccolo.

"What's the deal, Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "You act like you're scared of the woman."

"Which one?" Piccolo asked. "You couldn't take your eyes off the Temptress woman and now you're bowing down to Frieza's mother. I heard what she said to you. You better tell us what's going on."

"Quiet, Namek! I don't have to tell you anything!" Vegeta yelled.

Chilla looked at Cooler and then at Frieza. She sighed disappointingly at them. "I try, I try, I try and this is how you repay me. I get you out of Hell, I put you up in my nicest rooms, I even give you the home advantage and you still lose to these worthless Saiyans. You know, a part of me thought that the reason you lost to Goku was because you were unaware of his Super Saiyan power. I thought that if I gave you three years to prepare, you would be better and defeat them, but you still got beaten. It's simple. You're pathetic. You have all this great power and you don't know how to use it."

Chilla kicked Cooler closer to Frieza and stood between them. "The only thing I can do is take that from you."

Krillin eyes widen in shock. "What does she mean about that?"

Chilla looked at Temptress. "Go ahead."

Vegeta looked at Temptress and then at Chilla. "Oh, no, she's not."

"She's not what?" Gohan asked.

"I knew she was evil, but I didn't think she would do this," Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Do what?" Piccolo asked. "What is she going to do?"  


"Look!" Gohan said pointing at Temptress. 

The sorceress was chanting in ancient tongue, wind appeared out of nowhere as her hair started to flow and sparks of electricity surrounded her body. She opened her eyes showing no pupils, just a white glow in her eyes.

Cooler and Frieza tried to move but couldn't. "My body…" Cooler choked. "I can't move."

"Neither can I," Frieza said and looked up at his mother. "What are you doing to us?"

Both brothers screamed as their felt their life energy leaving them. Their muscles and strength began to diminish and both brothers watched in horror as it was being transferred to their mother. Her body stayed the same, but her energy levels were rising.

"Chilla's taking her sons energy. She's going to be stronger than ever!" Krillin shouted. 

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Gohan said and flew to destroy the bubble that surrounded Chilla and her sons. Gohan punched the bubble but it repelled Gohan away sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Even Gohan couldn't break it and he's stronger than all of us," Krillin said. "I'm getting that bad feeling," he said nervously.

"The force field Temptress created is impenetrable. Only she can break it," Vegeta explained.

"Mind sharing any other information about her with us?" Krillin asked. 

The four watched as the force field diminish and Frieza and Cooler looked like skin and bone. Chilla rose off the ground a few inches and laughed evilly at her success.

"Whoa!" Gohan said in amazement. "Do you feel all that power Chilla is emitting? It's incredible."

Krillin and even Piccolo were shaking in fear as they felt Chilla's new power. "I hadn't felt anything like this since Cell! It's impossible."

Chilla laughs as she placed her foot back on the ground. "Oh, it's possible all right."

Cooler looked at his mother betrayed. "How…could you?"

Chilla looked down at her son. "How could I not?" She looked at Frieza. "You should've listened to your father about not trusting me, but I knew you wouldn't. You were too blinded by your vengeance on Goku that you were willing to do anything. Your father told you there was a price to pay and this was it for both of you."

She pressed her polished white boot at Frieza's throat. "Have any last words before I finish you off?"

"Oh, man, I don't believe it," Krillin said shock. "She's actually going to kill her own sons."

"I told you she was cold and manipulative," Vegeta said.

"I…hate…you," Frieza said bitterly.

"Like I care," Chilla said and crushed his neck, detaching it from his head.

"Eyah!" Krillin cringed. "She just broke her son's neck off its head! What kind of evil person are we dealing with here?!"

"One of pure evil," Vegeta said coldly.

Chilla looked down at Cooler. "What about you? Do you have anything to say?"

"You planned…this…from the…beginning?"

"Of course. You didn't actually think I was going to let you fight them and I not get in on it." She leaned over to his ear. She started to say something and then looked at Piccolo. "I better not reveal my plan otherwise the Namek would hear." She stood back up and looked at Piccolo wickedly.

"What…is she…up to?" Piccolo asked shaking in fear.

"I don't know, but I'm really getting that bad feeling," Krillin said.

"Mother…" Cooler croaked.

Chilla looked at her son. "Yes?"

"I hope…Goku's friends win…against you…and you get sent…to Hell…with us…you coldhearted Bi--" Chilla silenced him by killing him off the same way she did to Frieza.

"Such cruel words you say to your mother," Chilla laughed. "I raised you well."

Goku, King Kai and Baba watched on in shock at what had taken place. 

"Oh, wow," King Kai muttered flabbergasted. "I didn't think Frieza's mother was this cruel."

"I'm glad I didn't have a mother like that," Baba said. "If she was this evil against her son, what does she have plan for Gohan and the others?"

"It doesn't matter how evil she is, as long as Gohan and the others can defeat her. That's all that matters," Goku said. He could feel his heart pounding in nervousness and sweat beading across his forehead. 'Gohan, be careful.'

Chilla looked at the four warriors from Earth. "Now, I guess it's time for me to show my hand."

"Gohan," Vegeta called. "Chilla is stronger that ever. We both will fight together to defeat her."  


"What about her other helper, Temptress? You told us she was strong, too," Gohan said.

"She…doesn't matter. As long as we defeat Chilla, we'll be all right."

Chilla laughed. "You two don't get it, do you? Even with my sons' power, I'm not a match for you two together." She looked at Vegeta. "You, Vegeta. I could defeat, but you," she said looking at Gohan, "would defeat me."

"I don't get it," Krillin said. "If Chilla knows she isn't a match for Gohan, then why is she still in a good mood?"

"She's up to something," Piccolo said. "We better be on our guard."

Gohan and Vegeta looked puzzled and Chilla's continuously laughter was getting on their nerves, particularly Vegeta's. Chilla looked at Temptress and continued laughing. "They still don't get it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I should tell them. I'm smarter than them anyway. I will fight, but it won't be with any of you."

"What?" Krillin said and looked around. "If none of us is going to fight her, then who is?"

The floor beneath them started glowing red. Krillin looked around and saw Temptress with flowing hair and glowing eyes aiming her powers at them. "Oh, no, creepy, quiet, weird eyes woman is doing something."

Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo gasped in shock as chains uprooted from the floor and lock themselves around their wrists. Gohan pulled on the chains but to his shock, he couldn't break free.

"I can't…get free!" Gohan cried.

"Neither can I!" Krillin said. "If an Ascended Saiyan like Gohan can't break free, then this must be some powerful stuff."

"Of course it is!" Chilla said. "It's locked onto your specific species--human, Saiyan and Namek. No matter how strong it is, you won't break free!"

Piccolo growled. "This is worst than those chains Dr. Willow used on me."

Goku watched helplessly. His anger was rising, the ground was starting to shake and his hair started to stand on its ends. King Kai inched further and further away from Goku. Goku fingers dug into the planet and he was growling as he saw his son in pain. "Gohan!"

Gohan screamed trying to pull the chains off him. As he was doing this a case surrounded him and the others. The chains fell loose from them and gas crept from the bottom filling up the case.

"Impenetrable glass made specific for each species like the chains. I told my sons I was smarter than them," Chilla stated proudly. "It's not always the strongest who wins!"

"Ah, crap," Krillin said jumping up and down, trying to avoid the gas. "Gas! This can't be good. She's gonna poison us!"

Piccolo beat on the case he was in, trying to break free. "Shut up and take it like a man!" Piccolo yelled. He started coughing more and collapsed to the bottom of the case and fell unconscious. Krillin was next to fall having breathe too much of the gas. Gohan tried to break the glass free in his ascended powers. He cracked it but it wasn't enough as he fell unconscious. 

Vegeta tried to break free, too. He was the only one left that hadn't fallen yet, and then it came to him on what Chilla meant. "It was a trap," he coughed. "All of it," he coughs some more and falls to his knees, still fighting to stay conscious. "You weren't out to lure us…" he coughed again. "It was Kakarot you were after all along."

"Huh?" Goku said confused. He looked at King Kai and Baba who was just as stunned. "Me? But I'm dead."

"Of course," King Kai said, getting it. "It was you that defeated Frieza and Cooler. Naturally, she would want revenge on you."

"So?" Baba said. "Goku's dead. He can't do anything."

Chilla laughed and clapped at Vegeta's astute mind. "He's a smart one after all. Yes, it is Goku I am after."

And with that last thought, Vegeta fell unconscious.

Chilla looked upward. "You hear that, Goku! Vegeta's right! It's you I'm after. I know you're spying on us! Try to come get me! I know you will find out a way out of the land of the dead! Otherwise you wife, your unborn child, son and friends will die! You have two hours!"

To Be Continued

CB: A flashback to what story? You start school on the seventh? Wow, that's early! No, there won't be a romance between Vegeta and Temptress but they will have a confrontation.

Goten's Guardian Angel: I never saw that movie. Is that the Android movie?

Ultimate-Seto-fan: That's true. Who would want to sleep with someone as evil as Frieza. Yuck! Vegeta's gonna have a little struggle with his feelings when he sees Temptress. It was evident in this chapter.

La De Da: Thanks!

Ssjgoddesschico: No, prob. You're welcome.

Angelic*Anime*Dragon: Yeah, Frieza got his tail beat by Vegeta before his mother finished him off. He deserved it. Temptress is a tough one all right. She'll fight later.

Xonnie: Poor King Kai. Heh. Heh. That's what he gets for those corny jokes. Hee. Hee.

Chuquita: Yep. Vegeta actually loved someone once whom he will have to confront later on. Heh. Heh.

GD: I bet this chapter surprised you in the end with Chilla killing off her own sons. LOL! Future Trunks is much nicer and serious than his Dad. I like it that he's not as cocky as his father. 

Moon Girl: LOL! I have to throw some jokes in this somewhat serious story. Thanks for the review.

Lady Athena: Delia is a trustworthy one. Goku has to find a way now since his family and friends now depend on him. You can bet he's mad now!

Gogirl: I think Frieza did a lot of torturing to Vegeta that we didn't see. Chilla is after Goku. She wants a fight with him and thinks she can win since she's nearly as strong as Cell but she has one more trick up her sleeve to throw at him. I think you guys might be surprise and go back and review a chapter. Goku's really mad now!

Cheena: Yeah, I think Vegeta's whole ordeal with Frieza traumatized him emotionally. Like Vegeta told Goku when he died, Frieza made him the man he was. He never had a chance to be anything else.

Ssjchika: LOL! Chi-Chi should've slugged him, too! But being pregnant, I'm not sure she could get a good hit in.

Vc-4eva: Yes, I love reviews. Who doesn't? We'll have to see about Goten. Vegeta has issues to deal with.

Nani: Delia looks like a human but she has limited talents. 


	7. Part Seven

Chilla's Revenge

Part Seven

Delia shook in horror at what she saw. Gohan and the others were winning against the Ice Force and then against Frieza and Cooler but ever since Chilla intervene, they were defeated and Chilla killed her own sons in such a ruthless manner that it almost made Delia vomit. She didn't know her boss was this evil. 'I have to tell Ms. Chi-Chi the bad news.' 

Delia quietly walked away and hurried back to Chi-Chi's room through the stairs. She wasn't suppose to be watching the fight and if Queen Chilla knew she was, Delia knew she was in trouble.

"The weather is getting colder like she wanted," a man said.

"When is she going to strike the planet Earth?" 

'Strike Earth?' Delia stopped as she passed the lab room and heard some workers talking. Delia knew the scientist wouldn't tell her what was going on so she leaned on the cracked door and listened in. 

****

"I have to go to Frio," Goku said determined as he stood up. "Gohan and Chi-Chi need me."

"Goku, you're dead," King Kai tried to explain calmly. "You can't leave this plane."

"There has to be something we can do. My family and friends are in danger. It's my fault Chi-Chi, Gohan and the others are trap by Chilla. It's me she wanted all alone. I have to go."

"But, Goku, Chilla is nearly as strong as Cell was and you lost to him. You don't stand a chance against her," King Kai explained.

"I don't care!" Goku yelled, losing his temper. "I'm not going to let my wife, my son and my unborn child die because I couldn't save them! Even if I lose my body in this plane fighting Chilla, I'm going to save them!"

King Kai scratched his head. Goku looked determined and there wasn't any way to change the Saiyan's mind. "There is a way to leave but it might not work." He looked at Baba. "Can't you talk to King Yemma by letting Goku help his family?"

"I guess I could, but King Yemma won't like it. He didn't like it that Goku knew. If Goku wants to leave this world now and help them, he just might say…" she paused seeing the anger rise on Goku's face. His hair was flashing back from black to yellow and the ground below them started to tremble. "Uh, I'll see what I can do," she said.

****

"Weather reports all over the world are coming in with unusual information. The southern hemisphere of the planet, which is in the summer season this time of the year, is going through winter like the northern hemisphere. Scientist are baffled with the strange weather reports. Islands that never suffered from cold weather are getting hit by blizzards carrying up to ten inches of snow. The residents are having trouble adjusting to this weather."

On the television screen were palm trees covered in snow, island people wearing warmer clothing struggling to walk in the blizzard air.

"Up north," the reporter continued, "cities are suffering from the worst weather season they've seen in years. Record low temperatures and heavy snowfall are reported in numerous cities such as West and North City. Meteorologists aren't sure when this unusual weather will end."

Yamcha clicked off the TV. He was hovered over the heater in Master Roshi's house. He was also trying to keep warm in his cotton sweat suit and the hot mug of cocoa in his hand. "It's cold all over the planet, Master Roshi. Strange."

"You're right, Yamcha. It is strange," Roshi said looking out the closed window in a sweater and sweat pants. His home was covered with a foot of snow where they should be sand, the leaves off his palm trees have all withered and died. "Something is wrong with the planet itself."

"Huh?" Yamcha said and looked at Roshi. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Roshi yelled. "Do you actually think I would live on an island where it gets cold?! In all the time you've been here, when have you seen snow here?!"

Yamcha thought for a moment. He couldn't remember. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Roshi said and looked back out. 

"Well, according to the weather reports, the meteorologists determine that the weather changed happened at least a month ago."

"Hmm, that was when Chi-Chi was kidnapped. The two can't be a coincidence."

Yamcha left his seat on the sofa and joined Master Roshi at the window. "What are you saying?"

"Yamcha, didn't you say Vegeta said Queen Chilla was cold and calculating?"

"Yeah," Yamcha said not following the old martial artist.

"This could be one of her plans. Suppose Gohan and the others defeat her. Chilla could still win because they won't have a world to come home to because this world might be frozen over."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

A grim expression was on Master Roshi's face as he nodded his head. "Mm-hmm. The Earth is in trouble again."

****

"What do you mean you can't let him go?!" Baba yelled at King Yemma. "If he doesn't, his family and friends will die. Chilla was after Goku after all!"

King Yemma shook his head. "Baba, I sent you to tell Gohan about Chilla's children about the Earth. The Earth is safe now."

  
"Safe?!" Baba screeched. "Only temporarily. Goku has two hours--well actually thirty minutes now, to get to Frio before Chilla kills them and then she may go after Earth next!"

Goku who was quiet while Baba talk to Yemma, was growing angry at King Yemma's reluctance to let him go to Frio because he was dead.

"I must…help…Chi-Chi and Gohan," he growled.

"You know how difficult it is to allow dead people to return to the living," King Yemma said.

"You're King of the Other World! Your name is King Yemma after all! You can do what you want! You're your own boss!" Baba yelled.

"Must help…Chi-Chi…and…Gohan!" Goku roared.

  
Baba and King Yemma stopped talking as they felt the ground shake beneath them. "Uh-oh," Baba said Goku changing into a Super Saiyan again. "Yemma, you better let Goku go or you're going to having a halo on _your _head."

King Yemma stuttered at Goku's transformation, his eyes flashing black and teal, his hair black and yellow. "Uh, I think you're right. Goku, after much consideration, I will allow you to go to Frio to help your family and friends."

Goku powered down. "Thanks, King Yemma."

"And Baba, you will be escorting him to Planet Frio."

"Me?!" Baba shrieked.

"Yes, you were the one to support his going." He slammed his gavel on the table. "Now go and hurry!"

****

Chi-Chi paced worriedly back and forth, wondering how the battle went with her son. She turned as the door opened and saw Chilla and Temptress entering. Chi-Chi had her stun gun behind her under her shirt. She reached behind her carefully and grabbed the gun, ready to aim and fire.

"You might not know this, but your son and his friends tried to rescue you," Chilla said coldly.

"Tried?"

"Yes. Tried, but they were no match for me and soon your husband will be coming to try to take me on."

"Goku," Chi-Chi gasped. "He's dead. How can he?"

Chilla grasped Chi-Chi's neck. "Don't think much of your husband, do you? I know he'll find a way. Now, come. You're vitally important to the final part of my plan."

"I'll never go with you anywhere if it's going to hurt Goku." Chi-Chi quickly pulled the stun gun from behind and shot Chilla in the stomach. The stun was set to one hour stun, the longest setting.

Chilla cried in pain as she felt her body freezing up around her stomach and spreading over her body slowly. She collapsed to the ground. "What did you…" she saw the stun gun in Chi-Chi's hand. She couldn't move as Chi-Chi fired again. "Arrgh! Get her!" Chilla ordered Temptress.

Chi-Chi tried to fire on the sorceress but Temptress grabbed Chi-Chi's wrist quickly that held the stun gun and squeezed it until Chi-Chi had no choice but to let go since her wrist was about to be broken. Once she let go of the gun, Temptress put Chi-Chi's right arm behind her and pulled on it tightly causing Chi-Chi to scream in pain.

"How did you get that gun?" Chilla asked angrily, groaning in the agonizing pain that was spreading through her body . "Delia gave it to you, didn't she?" Chilla spat coldly as she struggled to sit up. Part of her body was paralyzed by the ray. "That girl is going to pay. Let's go, Temptress."

Delia rushed to Chi-Chi's room. Having learned what Chilla had planned for the Earth, she rushed to tell Chi-Chi what was happening. When she went around the corner, leading to the hallway where Chi-Chi's room was, she saw Chi-Chi being held by Temptress being forced to walk and Chilla weakly limping while a hand clutched around her stomach as she was still suffering the affects of the stun gun. 

"Ms. Chi-Chi!" Delia cried.

"You traitor," Chilla spat bitterly as she turned her paralyzed body to face Delia. "I treated you nicely, I let you live and you betray me."

"How? What do you mean?" Delia asked baffled.

"Giving this woman our weapons. You knew she was going to use it on me at any moment and I need to be in full condition when I fight and kill her husband." She raised a finger at Delia. "You must pay!" she fired a beam at Delia. It hit her straight on.

Unfortunately for Chilla because of her temporary paralysis, the beam didn't hit Delia's heart where she was aiming but at Delia's shoulder. 

"Delia!" Chi-Chi screamed. Temptress turned Chi-Chi around and pushed her to keep walking. Chi-Chi struggled in her hold.

Delia cried in pain and collapsed on the ground. She felt her blood oozing out of her and that was the last feeling she got before she lost consciousness.

Chilla glared at Chi-Chi. "Shut up! If I didn't need you for my plan, you'd be lying on the ground now dead, too. Let's move. We don't have much time before Goku shows up."

"I'm not going to do anything that will harm, Goku," Chi-Chi said.

Chilla slowly limped towards Chi-Chi. "Would you prefer your unborn child to be dead?"

Chi-Chi tried to strike Chilla with her free hand but Temptress grabbed a hold of it and held it tightly behind her. 

Chilla smiled wickedly at Temptress. "I'm glad I have a fateful ally in you." Chilla touched the pressure point on Chi-Chi's shoulder and the pregnant woman fell unconscious. "Come. We must prepare for Goku. It's a good thing I overheard Frieza telling his brother about Goku contacting his wife. Otherwise I wouldn't be sure if he was able to watch the battle."

Temptress remained quiet on the matter. She wasn't thinking about her Queen's revenge on Goku but the Saiyan Prince.

Chilla and Temptress took Chi-Chi to one of the many torture rooms in Chilla's castle. There were many torture devices hanging on the walls, exam tables were victims were strapped and tortured and a large cauldron filled with water. Temptress swallowed hard having being in here several years ago, but continued with her task. While Chilla recovered from the stun gun paralyzing her body, Temptress tied Chi-Chi's hands and feet and put her in a glass case. Elevating the case with her powers, Temptress lowered the case in the water. She turned to face her queen.

"They have a ship. I want you to destroy it. There is no way any of them will leave this planet," Chilla said coldly.

Temptress bowed and left the room. Before leaving the castle, she went into the throne room where Vegeta and the others were. She stopped at Vegeta's case and saw the Saiyan Prince unconscious, still breathing the gas that would allow him and the others to stay unconscious. His head was pressed to the glass. Temptress knelt and kissed his forehead through the glass. As she does this, tears falls from her eyes. She pulled away and stared at him. 

"Vegeta," she said and another tear shed from both eyes. She wiped them away and left the room flew out of the castle. She landed where the spaceship was and formed a ki blast in her hand. Following orders, she fired on the ship, blowing it up in pieces.

****

Goku shivered and rubbed his arms as he and Baba passed the portal to Planet Frio. His teeth chattered. "M-man, it-t's c-cold."

"T-tell m-me a-a-b-bout it," Baba shivered as she rubbed her arms. "I-t's up t-to y-you n-now, G-gok-ku. B-bye!" Baba said and opened up the portal that transported her to Other World.

Goku saw the palace ahead and with tremendous speed flew to the palace. The inside was large draped in fine silk curtains, draperies. This went unnoticed to the Saiyan as he was looking for his family and friends. He searched for Chilla's ki and felt it was nearby. He followed the energy down a hallway where at the end were double doors. He pushed the doors opened and stepped on the perfect marble floors. The room was large and spacious, perfect for fighting. That's when he saw her, sitting in a large chair fit for royalty, stroking a long, gold cord that hung beside the chair.

"You made it and just in the nick of time." Chilla rose from her chair. "And all this time I thought Saiyans couldn't tell time."

"I don't have time for this! Where are Chi-Chi and Gohan?!" Goku asked angrily.

"You don't have time? You're still dead. You have all the time in the world especially once I finish you and then kill your family so you will be together. Isn't that sweet?"

"It's not sweet at all! Tell me where they are!"

"You have to fight and kill me to get to them so let's get started Saiyan monkey!" Chilla yelled channeling her newfound power to her fullest.

Goku was amazed at the power he felt. Chilla was strong, amazingly strong. He hadn't felt such power since Cell and he died with him. Still, there was an advantage to Goku. Although Goku felt her power was great like Cell's, her power didn't equal Cell's but it was very close. Also in his dead body, Goku learned from King Kai that it was more durable to his living one. Goku was confident that as long as he fought at his highest power, he could defeat her and get his wife and son back.

Goku yelled summoning his powers, changing from a normal Saiyan to a Super Saiyan. The transformation impressed Chilla. She had heard about the legendary Super Saiyan but she had never seen how a normal Saiyan could transform. Gohan and Vegeta were already in there Super Saiyan forms when they fought her sons. Chilla noticed Goku was very strong in this form, stronger than she had expected, but she kept her cool about it.

"Impressive. You're very strong, but no match for me. Come."

Goku flew towards Chilla at fast speed ready to punch her. Chilla caught his arm and threw him sending him flying to a wall. Goku quickly caught himself and flew towards Chilla again. The two engage in a battle of kicks and punches. It was all impressive blocks made by Chilla until Goku got a good hit in by elbowing Chilla hard in the face.

Chilla cried as she fell back. She wiped her nose and saw her blood on her hand. "My blood? You made me bleed." Chilla flew up with a made fury that Goku didn't see her attack until she felt it. She punched him hard in the stomach and quickly got behind him and kicked him hard in the back. This time Goku crashed into the wall.

"No one, but no one makes me bleed and get away with it!" Chilla growled.

Goku laughed as he face her ready to fight again. "If I knew that was all it took to get you mad, I would've made you bleed on first contact."

Chilla growled again and attacked Goku with a fury and punches and kicks that Goku barely dodged. She was an impressive fighter. Goku grabbed hands as he tried to squeeze her hands and make her submit. She started squeezing his hands and her tail came up and wrapped around his neck, squeezing it.

Goku screamed in pain. Chilla laughed wickedly. "I bet you wish you had your tail now, you filthy monkey!"

Not being able to bite Chilla, Goku kicked her hard in the stomach, separating them. He came up quick behind Chilla, grabbed her tail and swung her around before sending her into her stone walls hard. Chilla pulled herself out of the wall. Chilla flew towards Goku to attack her. Goku quickly caught one of her arms and legs and kneed her in the back hard. Chilla cried in pain and spat up blood. Goku released her and Chilla rose steadily to her feet. She was down but she certainly wasn't out.

"You're tough. No wonder my sons had trouble fighting you. Like I told them, it's not the strongest who wins even though I am, it's the smartest."

Chilla relaxed her composure. "You know you can either continue to fight me and lose or you could save your wife and planet."

"What are you saying?" Goku asked.

"Surrender to me and I'll either let your wife live or your planet you love so much will be saved."

"What are you talking about Earth for?"

"When I captured your wife, one of the Ice Force members, Blizzard escorted me. While I took your wife back here, he stayed on Earth to plant four pods on the planet Earth. The pods have been activated and it's slowly freezing the planet. I give it another day or two before the planet is completely frozen over and everyone on the planet die a slow, painful, cold death. Your wife right now is in a rather compromising position." 

Chilla walked to the gold cord she was stroking when Goku entered and pulled it. The curtains behind her chair opened up to reveal a large screen. Goku gasped seeing Chi-Chi in a glass case in a large cauldron. Her eyes was opened now and she was pounding on the case, trying to get free. Goku saw that the water from the cauldron was slowly leaking the case Chi-Chi was in. It was already up to her knees and she wasn't aware she was being watched by her husband.

"Chi-Chi!!" Goku cried.

"I thought that would get you attention," Chilla said wickedly. "Surrender to me and I will give you the choice of saving your wife and unborn child and let the people of Earth die or you can choose to save the people Earth and let your wife and unborn child die. The choice is yours."

To Be Continued

  
CB: She does want revenge but it's for her own pride. She'll say it in another chapter but I'll tell you now. She is an Icejin like her sons and felt they were the strongest beings in the universe and to lose to a Saiyan, someone they ruled over is an insult to her pride as an Icejin so she wanted to finish Goku off herself for what he did. She knew she couldn't defeat Goku on her own so she tricked Cooler and Frieza to come to her planet. She wanted them to think they were going to get another chance but she wanted them to get stronger so she can take their newfound power and fight Goku herself. The second question was answered in this chapter.

Chuquita: Nah, Yemma allowed him to go like he did with Vegeta in the Buu Saga. 

Tails: I can't comment on that.

Seri-chan: Of course Goku's gonna find a way back. He has to save his family. I wouldn't have it any other way.

DBZ chick: I guess it got a little more suspenseful now.

Ultimate Seto fan: Chilla is very cold hearted, trying to drown Chi-Chi, having the guys' spaceship blown up, making Goku choose between his wife and the Earth. Ooh, she's evil. Goku's gonna make her pay.

Baby kitty: Yeah! DBZ needs to make an ep of my stories so I can get some money off it! Hee. Hee. I don't know what part of DBZ they were watching to not see Goku loves his wife. I remember the Princess Snake episode and her trying to seduce Goku and I remember him having a dream. I thought it had something to do with both Chi-Chi and Gohan but it's been a while since I've seen it. That's sweet though about his dream.

Nani: Yep and another cliffhanger!

GD: Goku has to get in on the action. He always do.

Serenity-chan: If they all die, I'll be in trouble with the reviewers here, especially with GD for letting Goten die. Hee. Hee.

Angelic Demon: Thanks. I'm having a little fun with this one. I bet you think Chilla is even more evil now.

Lady Athena: Hee. Hee. Krillin is the comic relief here. I tried to lighten up the seriousness in this story with King Yemma. Goku's madder than ever now, but he's gonna have to pull through since everything is all on him again. Vegeta and Temptress will have to talk. What happens, you'll have to wait.

Moon Girl: LOL! Stun rays are definitely good. I need to use it on the loser males that hit on me.

Gogirl: LOL! Chilla's even worst now! I'm not saying anything about Goten. You're gonna have to wait and see on that one. Heh. Heh. I know that was mean.

VC-V4eva: Chi-Chi couldn't do much but use the stun ray since she's eight months now. LOL! Wow, you people really want to know about Goten don't ya? Hee. Hee. That's why it's a drama but you guys know me and you what I will do.

Cheena Son: She's selfish, evil and thinks only of herself and hurting other people.


	8. Part Eight

Chilla's Revenge

Part Eight

Chilla laughed wickedly as she played with the gold cord. "So, what's your decision going to be, Goku?"

Goku was furious now. Furious that this woman kidnapped his wife who was pregnant with his last child. Furious that she caused Chi-Chi harm over the past month with her son attacking Chi-Chi. Furious that he had to watch his wife fight for her life in a glass case where the water would drown her at any moment. He was also angry for what she was doing to the innocent people of Earth and angry for making him choose between his wife who was carrying his child, a child that hadn't got a chance to live and all the people on Earth who are living and some that aren't yet because there mothers are carrying them.

Goku felt the anger rising in his body and suddenly he cried out in fury. Chilla was startled at his rise in power. 

'W-where is this power coming from? He's almost surpassing me!' Chilla thought.

Goku growled. "You're Frieza's mother! You're more evil than him! He didn't spare my best friend's life and I know you wouldn't spare my wife for the Earth or the other way around! Whatever my decision would be, you'd destroy both!"

Chilla smirked. "Yes, you're right. I was looking forward to the look on your face to see your wife die should you chose to save her."

"The only way to save them is to defeat you and I will!" Goku said getting in a fighting stance.

Chilla got in a fighting stance as well. "Come on, then."

****

Delia groaned as she awakened. She felt a throbbing pain in her left shoulder. She looked over and saw her bloodied left shoulder. Delia sat up and groaned in pain. 'I lost a lot of blood.' Delia ripped a part of her dress off and worked to tie the wound around her shoulder, to stop the bleeding. 'Ms. Chi-Chi and her friends are in danger. I have to help them.'

Delia stood up and leaned against the wall as a dizzy spell washed over her. Her vision was still blurry. 'I have to help Ms. Chi-Chi, her son and friends.' 

Slowly, she began to walk. She made her way to a medical room. Delia knew there was nothing to be done with her, having lost a lot of blood. Her fate was sealed. The only thing she could do was help Chi-Chi's family and friends with the last of her energy. She opened a large cabinet and pulled out an oxygen tank and mask.

With as much energy she could muster, Delia made her way down the hall, stairs and to the throne room where Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were. Delia went to Vegeta's case first and raised the oxygen tank to break the glass. She slammed on it and it didn't break, but she kept at it until the case broke. Delia carefully pulled Vegeta out so he wouldn't get cut on the glass. Once he was out, Delia put the mask to Vegeta's mouth and turned the oxygen tank on. 

Vegeta's body began to take the oxygen in. He coughed, breathed in more oxygen and opened his eyes. He looked at Delia suspiciously. "Relax. I'm a friend," Delia told him. When she was sure he had enough oxygen, she pulled away.

Delia then raised the oxygen tank to break Gohan's case. "Move aside," Vegeta said pushing Delia away and broke Gohan's case. He pulled Gohan out and laid him on the floor next to Delia. He then went to free Piccolo and Krillin. Delia gave oxygen to the rest of them. When they had awakened, Vegeta asked. "Who are you and what's been happening?"

"I'm Delia. I've been taking care of Ms. Chi-Chi while she's here. Queen Chilla captured her and I couldn't fight her off. She's taken her somewhere. I don't know all what Queen Chilla planned, but she is going to make Goku choose between Ms. Chi-Chi and the Earth."

"The Earth?" Piccolo said surprised. 

"My Dad's here?" Gohan asked. 

"What do you mean Goku has to choose between Chi-Chi and the Earth?" Krillin asked.

"I overheard some scientist talking. When Queen Chilla captured Ms. Chi-Chi, Blizzard of the Ice Force went with her and placed four pods on the planet Earth. It's slowly freezing up as we speak, and I imagine Queen Chilla has Ms. Chi-Chi in a dangerous situation and she's going to make Goku choose between the two. He must be here because Queen Chilla gave Goku two hours to get here or everyone would die and it's passed that now. He must be here."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Chilla thought this out well."

"But how did my Dad get here?" Gohan asked. "He's dead."

"It doesn't matter. He's here, Gohan," Piccolo said. "We have two situations here now--your mother and the Earth."

"Piccolo's right. We have to save your Mom and Earth if your Dad is with Chilla now," Krillin said.

"I know of a way," Delia spoke. "I was overhearing two scientists talking and they mentioned where each pod were. I'm slightly telepathic. If I could get in contact with anyone on Earth who could stop it, then your planet can be saved."

"Bulma can let Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu know what's going on," Krillin said.

"If you can form a mental image of Bulma in your mind, I can sense her out wherever she is and let her know where the pods are," Delia said.

At that moment, they heard a door opening. Everyone turned to see Temptress entering the room. Her cold, silent eyes stared down everyone in the room.

"Uh-oh," Krillin began. "Cold, quiet, creepy eyed woman is back."

Vegeta stepped forward. "I'll deal with Temptress. The rest of you rescue Kakarot's wife and contact Bulma on saving the Earth. Argh!" Vegeta cried as Temptress fist came in contact with his face, sending him flying to a wall.

Krillin blinked. "What the…"

Piccolo saw the attacked clearly. 'She acted when Vegeta mentioned Bulma's name.' "Are you sure you can handle this?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo. He knew Piccolo was mildly aware that he and Temptress had a previous relationship. "I said go! I can handle her!"

Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Delia left the room. Outside the room, Gohan formed a plan. "Piccolo and I will go find my Mom while you help Delia get in contact with Bulma, Krillin."

Krillin watched as Piccolo and Gohan immediately left to find Chi-Chi. He looked at Delia. She looked a little pale. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Delia ignored his concerns. "Come on. Make a picture of this Bulma in your mind."

Krillin closed his eyes and thought of Bulma. Delia placed her hand on Krillin's head, getting the picture of Bulma. She sensed her telepathic mind out for her. 

__

Bulma. Bulma. Answer me.

Back on Earth in Capsule Corp., Bulma turned up the heat in her house. It was freezing outside. The latest weather reported stated that West City was at a record five degrees below zero and the wind chill factor was fifteen below zero.

She went to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of hot cocoa when she heard someone calling her. 

__

Bulma. Bulma. Answer me.

Bulma jumped and looked around. "Who said that? Who called my name?"

__

Don't be alarm. I'm a friend of Planet Frio. I've been taking care of Ms. Chi-Chi.

Bulma screamed. "Some stranger is talking to me!"

__

Calm down, please. Your planet is in danger! If you want to stop the freezing temperature on your planet, you must listen.

Bulma calmed down. "Okay. Uh, tell me how Vegeta is? If you're real, you'll tell me."

__

He's fighting off Temptress right now. Please, you must--

"Fighting Temptress?" Bulma said startled. "But Vegeta said she was very tough opponent and stronger than Frieza and Cooler--"

__

Bulma, will you stop worrying about Vegeta! Planet Earth is in far more danger! Just listen to what Delia has to tell you!

Bulma fumed. "Is that you talking now, Krillin?! Don't talk to me that way!"

__

Bulma, the world is in danger and you're worrying about Vegeta who's fine! Listen to Delia so that we can have a home to come back to!

Bulma calmed down. Krillin did have a point. "All right. Tell me what I have to do."

Bulma listened in as Delia told her the specific coordinates where the pods were. She quickly wrote them down and told Krillin and Delia not to worry. She and the others will take care of it.

****

Gohan ran down a dark hall followed by Piccolo. "I sense Mom's presence, Piccolo. It's getting stronger." When they reached the double doors at the end of the hall, Gohan kicked them down. 

"Mom!" He called out seeing his mother fighting for air. The water had just covered her mouth and she was still pounding on it, trying to break free. He flew to his mother with quick speed and pulled the case out of the cauldron and laid it out on the ground. The water spilled out of the case until it was empty.

Gohan opened the case and Chi-Chi coughed, spitting out the water that got in her mouth. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried happily.

Gohan untied his mother's wrist and ankles. He pulled her out of the case and hugged her. "Mom! You're okay!"

"Yes, Gohan. I am…thanks to you. Thank you for saving me." She hugged him back scared she would never see him again.

Gohan pulled back and smiled. "You should thank Delia. She broke us out of the gas cases we were in." He looked at his mom's round stomach. "Is the baby all right?"

"I think so," Chi-Chi said placing a hand on her stomach.

Gohan stood up and helped his mother up. "Come on, Mom. Let's get out of here."

**** 

Punches, kicks and energy blasts were flying across the room as Chilla and Goku continued to fight. The two came at each other the same time, punching each other. Blood spilled from Chilla's mouth as Goku's fist came in contact with her face while a bruised formed on Goku's face when Chilla punched him. Despite their nearly equal power, Goku was hurting Chilla more than she was hurting him.

Goku grabbed a hold of Chilla's tail and spun her around; he threw her in the air and formed his powerful attack. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!" Goku yelled. A powerful wave left Goku's hand and hit Chilla dead on.

Chilla screamed in pain as the blast swallowed her up. She didn't know his Kamehameha wave attack was so powerful. When the blast disappeared, Chilla's body was smoking and her temperature was rising at the attack gave her. 'How dare he? How dare a Saiyan?! I'm more powerful than this beast! How can he?!'

"No monkey monster will defeat me! I won't allow it!" Chilla roared.

Goku stepped on Chilla's tail and used her head as a punching bag with his powerful fists.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you done to my wife and Earth!" Goku yelled as he punched Chilla's face back and forth, causing blood to splatter from her face.

In the vigorous beatings of her face, Chilla managed to grabbed Goku's fast hands and head butt Goku hard, knocking him back. "Stupid, Saiyan! You will not defeat me! Your wife will die!"

Goku smirked. "I wouldn't bank on that. Look behind you."

Chilla turned around and on her screen, she saw Gohan freeing Chi-Chi. "What? That brat escape? How did he?!" Chilla cried out as she was put in the full nelson by Goku.

"Face it, you're losing! Give up!"

Chilla struggled in Goku's arms. He was enormously strong. Chilla yelled, erupting a blast of energy from her body to attack Goku, knocking him away. "So, what if that brat saves your wife. You're still not getting out of here. My servant Temptress will take care of him and the rest of your friends."

****

Vegeta took each blow from Temptress. She threw him, kicked him, punched him, and threw energy blast from them. No matter how hard she attacked him. Vegeta refused to fight back. His body was taking a beating but he refused to fight her. After all that happened to her, he felt he deserved it. He didn't even come back for her after he became a Super Saiyan. He had all but forgotten about her after his battle with Frieza and searching for Goku in space to find out how he became a Super Saiyan.

Temptress pulled back in her beatings of Vegeta. For the first time since they were last together, she spoke. "Why won't you fight back?"

A battered Vegeta looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. "Why should I? I deserved it. I left you and I promised I would come back but I didn't."

Temptress dropped her fighting stance. "I loved you, Vegeta. Even after that torturous day, I still loved you. I held onto the hope that you would become a Super Saiyan one day, come get me, save me from Chilla. I'd check on you occasional, hoping to see you become a Super Saiyan. Instead, I saw you kissing another woman. You called her Bulma." Tears fell from her eyes. "I couldn't believe it. The man I loved was kissing another woman. You gave her a child and you finally became a Super Saiyan. I knew it was stupid, but I still had hoped that you would come for me but you didn't! You moved on with your new woman! You betrayed me, Vegeta! How could you?!"

She was angry again and attacked him vigorously. She punched him hard, knocking him to the ground.

"I tried to block out what Chilla told me--that I was something you used for sex, that you didn't love me, but it eventually got in me. You never loved me at all, did you?!"

Vegeta stood up. "I did love you, very much. I still do." He gripped her shoulders. "I apologize for not coming for you. I was obsessed with becoming a Super Saiyan after Kakarot did it that I forgot about everything…even you and Bulma who just gave birth to my child. When I became a Super Saiyan, I was focused on defeating the Androids that were going to kill me. After the Androids and Cell, I started to look at my life and myself differently and thought I should make a change. It doesn't excuse about my behavior but I forgot about you and I was wrong to do that." He caressed her face. "You're just as beautiful as when I last saw you."

"You love this Bulma?" Temptress asked.

"No." Vegeta answered simply and this surprised Temptress.

"But the child…" Temptress began.

"Came as a surprise."

Temptress gazed at Vegeta understanding what he was saying. "I see, but you're going to move on with her, aren't you?" Temptress asked regretfully.

Vegeta looked away. "Possibly."

Temptress knew he meant yes. She embraced him. Vegeta held her closely to him inhaling the sweet scent of her dark hair. "Your hair…it smells as I had always remembered it. Some nights…years ago…it kept me going."

"The feel of your arms around me in the past kept me going, kept me from killing myself." She looked up at his bruised face. "Look at what I did to you." She cupped her hands on his face. Her hands glowed and that glow traveled over Vegeta's body, healing him. "I can't interfere with you anymore. I have to move on as do you with Bulma and your child. I sense you don't care for her much, but you will. Frieza and Chilla have damage us so much but we can't let it consumed us. We can't keep our feelings and emotions buried forever because of what they did to us. We have to open up our hearts again."

"What would you do?" Vegeta asked.

"I must move on and like you I must defeat the person who ruled my life with an iron fist. I must defeat Chilla. I can't let Goku do what I should've done long ago. I only have one request from you before I go."

"Anything."

Temptress raised herself up to press her lips against Vegeta's for one last kiss.

To Be Continued

Goten's Guardian Angel: Heh. Heh. I told you Chilla was evil. I put him through torture because I love him. Rats. I want to see that movie! 

Jessica C: I update regularly. I've written other G/CC stories. Just click on my name and you'll find them.

Lady Athena: Of course Goku will prevail. He's the hero and I'm a big fan of his. Hee. Hee. Yeah. Delia helped them out one more time with Gohan and the others. I already got one story screwing up Vegeta's love life. I don't need another. He's going to be with Bulma. Sorry.

Nani: Yeah, I love the suspense and pushing things for him. It makes him stronger.

Ultimate Seto-fan: Chilla did it because she's an evil witch and you're right, she would double-cross him. Temptress tears are both. No matter what, she'll always love him.

Max7: Thanks. Yep, Chilla is evil and she'll finally get hers in the next chapter.

Chuquita: Heh. I had to scare Yemma. How dare he trying to stop Goku from saving his family? Yeah, Goku knows he has to save both. Chilla wouldn't spare either of them.

Angelic: Thanks. I wouldn't know what to do either. No, it's still B/V, but Vegeta had to have one last goodbye with his first love.

GD: LOL! Yeah, you saw how Goku was when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He couldn't finish his sentences. 

Moon Girl: LOL! Well, this chapter is less suspenseful.

Gogirl: Chilla got her butt kick a lot by Goku in this chapter. It's going to be over in the next one. I heard from Danichan that in the manga Goku saw Chi-Chi die and he was mad!! I wonder in the uncut version was it shown. I have to look for the DVD with that episode. Goku might have seen her death through the crystal ball the Old Kai created. About the Saiyans, it's been a while since I've seen that one. I thought she was jumping over him, causing him more injury since his body was broken. If she did that in the Japanese version, she was probably worried about her son. He had never been in a fight before where Goku have been. She knew Goku could handle himself. Gohan was her baby. He had never been in the outside world or in a fight before. So it's kind if understandable that she went to Gohan than Goku. She was still worried over Goku and happy to have him back. 

Cheena Son: He didn't have to choose because he knew what Chilla would do.

Vc-4eva: I love cliffhangers. I can't say what happens with Goten. You'll have to wait and see. 

Ssjgoddesschico: Oh, you know you loved that cliffhanger. 

DBZ Chick: Gohan was still knocked out.


	9. Part Nine

Chilla's Revenge

Part Nine

Tien and Chiaotzu flew to the next sighting in the blizzard snow for a pod. They were both freezing in the air but they had a mission to carry out. The closer and closer they got to their target area, the colder it became. Yamcha contacted them after Bulma told him about the message she got from Delia about the pods. He also gave Tien and Chiaotzu watches that will locate the specific coordinate where the pods were. Tien and Chiaotzu agreed to get two of the pods, Yamcha was going to get one and Bulma and Master Roshi were going to get the last one.

Tien looked at his watch, reading the compass watch of the specific coordinate. "I think this is it down here, Chiaotzu."

Chiaotzu, holding a pod, struggled to fly in the snow. It was almost too much for his small body. "Tien, what are we going to do with these pods?"

"I guess we destroy it somehow. I've got the next one," Tien said and looked down. He was over the respected spot the pod supposedly was. This city has never seen snow but it was covered with twenty feet of it. "I've got this one, Chiaotzu." He dived into the snow, plunging into the cold Earth. He picked up the pod and flew out of the crater he created. "Let's go."

Tien and Chiaoztu flew out of the vicinity where the blizzard was taken place. They stopped after an hour of flying to where it wasn't snowing and the cold wind blowing fiercely. "We'll destroy them in the air, Chiaotzu." 

Tien and Chiaoztu threw the pods in the air and destroyed them both with their ki blast. "That takes care of that," Chiaotzu said.

"Yeah, we have to hope Yamcha, Bulma and Master Roshi get rid of the other pods or the world is still doomed."

Yamcha found the next pod in the backyard of a farmer's yard near a mountain. When he was got the walnut shaped pod out of the dirt, he was bashed on the back of his head with a large stick.

He cried in pain and turned to face the person who hit him only to be smacked again in the face with the stick. He dropped the pod and held his face in pain.

"What're you doin' on my property?!" An old woman bellowed. She saw the pod next to Yamcha and before he could explain the old woman smacked him again and again. "Thief! That's mine!" She then reached for the pod. "This is the biggest walnut I've ever seen."

Yamcha pulled his hand off his face. "Lady, I'm no thief. I need to destroy that thing and that's not a walnut!"

The old lady tried to swing at Yamcha again but this time he ducked. "This is mine! I love walnuts! It's on my property! And possession is nine-tenths of the law!" 

Yamcha quickly took the pod from the old lady. She began chasing him on her property, swinging her stick at Yamcha, trying to get the pod back. Yamcha yelped as he avoided each swing. 

To get away from her for good, Yamcha took for the sky. The old woman was still yelling at him. He looked back at her. "Crazy, old hag." He turned back to look ahead and cried in pain when slammed head first into a mountain. Still holding the pod, he fell backwards and began rolling downward on the snowy mountain, turning into a giant snowball. 

The old woman was still yelling at Yamcha until she saw the giant snowball heading her way. She screamed and started running, which was difficult in the fifteen feet snow. Her old legs weren't fast enough for she was swallowed up by the snowball. The ball kept rolling until it crashed into a large oak tree.

Yamcha and the old woman looked dazed. However, the old woman recovered first and snatched the pod out of Yamcha's hand. "Mine! I'm eating this walnut and you can't have any!"

Yamcha recovered and chased after the old lady. "Hey, give that back!" He outraced the old woman and took the pod from her.

He flew in the sky again, threw the pod in the air and fired his ki blast on it. It destroyed on impact. Yamcha stuck his tongue out at the old lady who was still yelling at him. Angry the old lady threw her stick at Yamcha. Yamcha didn't think it would hit since he was so high in he sky but the old woman's walking stick came in contact with Yamcha's tongue, and since it was still freezing, his tongue froze up. Yamcha's eyes widen in surprised and pulled on it but it was stuck and the harder he pulled, the harder he cried in pain.

The old woman laughed at him. "That's what you get for destroying my walnut!"

"I can't believe you're making me get the pod, Roshi!" Bulma yelled. "This is a brand new parka and I don't want it to get ruined!"

Master Roshi was watching Bulma as she squiggled and moved around in a small hole. The last pod was in a hole at the bottom of a mountain. 

"You're smaller than I am!" Master Roshi responded. The old martial arts warrior was turning red in the face seeing Bulma's rear end move back and forth. He made several attempts to grab and squeeze it, but each time he thought of it, he thought about Bulma smacking him or worse, Bulma telling Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince never showed affection or protectiveness to Bulma, but he could bet Vegeta would be mad at him for touching something didn't belong to him.

Bulma pulled out the pod successfully. She didn't know Master Roshi was watching her because his dark glasses prevented Bulma from seeing what his eyes were looking at. Also Master Roshi had a ski mask on to protect his face from the cold weather and that hid the red on his face.

"Let's get back inside the plane. It's cold out here," Bulma said.

Master Roshi followed, watching Bulma's rear end gently sway back and forth. He kept reaching for it but resisted. Master Roshi sat on the backseat of the plane. Bulma was standing in front of him, holding the pod in her hand. While she was studying the object, Master Roshi's eyes lingered on her butt. 

"Hmm, this is interesting. I would really like to study it but we have to destroy it." She started walking backwards to Roshi. "How do you think we can destroy it, Roshi?"

Master Roshi kept staring at Bulma's backside, especially as it got closer and closer to him. 'Aw, the heck with it. You only live once.'

Master Roshi held his hand on the seat just as Bulma sat down on it. Master Roshi squeezed Bulma's rear end gently. He laughed in his perverted way. "Hmm. Firm, yet soft. Just the way I like it!"

Bulma smashed the pod on Master Roshi's head. "You pervert! Can't you be serious!" She bashed him on the head again with the pod. "The world is in danger! Huh?" She noticed Master Roshi clutching on the two large bumps on his head and that the pod was broken in half. "Well, I guess that's one way to destroy the pod."

****

Vegeta tightened his hold on Temptress as he kissed her back. Each of their hands explored one another's bodies, kissing each other hungrily, desirably until at last they finally had to part. Temptress looked at Vegeta longingly. 

"Your spaceship has been destroyed. Chilla ordered me to do it but you can use one of our ships. It should get you to Earth in a day."

"Thank you."

Temptress caressed Vegeta's face. "Have a nice life with Bulma. Don't keep your emotions inside forever. You've been given another chance at love…a family. Don't throw it away. Open your heart and love Bulma."

Vegeta didn't say anything. Instead he allowed Temptress to kiss him on the cheek and watched her walk out of the room and his life forever.

Krillin looked up and cringed as Temptress stepped out of the room. Delia growing paler looked up at Temptress and saw a difference in the woman. She wasn't cold looking anymore. She eyed Delia for a moment almost sensing what was wrong. Temptress turned and walked away.

"Ooh, I'm glad she's gone," Krillin said. "She is just creepy."

"No, there's a change about her. She's different now," Delia noted and collapsed to her knees.

Krillin went to her and helped her stand up. "Are you sure you okay?" He noticed she was sweating profusely and her breathing kind of harsh.

Despite how she was feeling, Delia smiled and stood up. "I'm fine." She stood away from Krillin. "Tell Ms. Chi-Chi I won't be coming with her to Earth, but I wish the best for her and her family. My place is here." And without another word, she left.

Krillin scratched his head. "Man, everyone's leaving left and right here. I wish I knew what was going on here." Vegeta stepped out of the room. "You're not gonna leave too?"

Vegeta looked at him puzzled and rolled his eyes. "The battle is over here. Our ship has been destroyed. When the others return, we'll leave in the one of Chilla's ship. It'll get us home in a day."

"Our ship destroyed?! How?"

"Temptress destroyed it."

"Temptress destroyed it?!" Krillin shrieked. "And you just let her walked away?! Why didn't you finish her off?"

Vegeta picked Krillin up with one hand and held the human above him. He glared at Krillin angrily. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I told you what you need to know so shut up! If you say something stupid one more time I'll kill you myself!" He dropped Krillin on his butt.

Krillin cringed and laughed nervously. "Yeah, uh, sure."

Chi-Chi was in the bathroom of her room, changing out her clothes that got wet while she was in the glass case and nearly drowned. Piccolo was outside the room standing guard should anyone try to attack. Gohan was in the bedroom waiting for his mother to come out of the bathroom. 

Chi-Chi placed her hand on the doorknob to leave the bathroom when she winced as she felt pain around her stomach. She leaned on the door and waited for the pain to past. "This can't be good. Am I having a contraction? I can't be. It's too soon." Once the feeling passed, Chi-Chi left the bathroom. "I think I'm ready, Gohan. Let's get to the ship and go home."

Gohan pulled the large comforter from the bed and wrapped it around his mother. "It's very cold outside, Mom, but this should keep you warm until we get you back to the ship and wait for Dad."

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise. "Your father? Goku's here?"

"Yeah, it was Dad Chilla wanted after all. She tricked us and Dad had to come here."

"Is…he alive? Have you seen him?"

"No, but I'm going to go help him. Chilla absorbed Frieza and Cooler and is nearly as strong as Cell. Dad lost to Cell but I won. I can help Dad beat her."

Chi-Chi smiled. Goku was here. She could see him, hold him, and talk to him about their baby. "Your father's here," was all Chi-Chi said. She winced again as she felt a stabbing in her stomach.

"Mom, are you all right?" Gohan asked.

"I think so. Come on. Let's get to the ship and wait for your father."

Gohan, Chi-Chi and Piccolo met with Krillin and Vegeta. Krillin greeted the group with a smile. "Hey, Chi-Chi. Are you all right?" Krillin asked.

"I'm anxious to see Goku and get home," Chi-Chi answered. She looked around and didn't see him. "Is he still fighting?"

"Yeah and we have to use one of their ships to get out of here since Temptress destroyed ours, and Vegeta let her get away." Krillin realized what he said and jumped behind Gohan just in case Vegeta decided to strike him.

"What?" Piccolo snapped and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta folded his arms and looked away.

"She helped us so shut up about it." Vegeta said.

Chi-Chi looked around. "Gohan told me Delia helped you guys. Where is she? I told her she can come with us."

"Delia said she wasn't coming. She said her place is here," Krillin explained. "She looked kind of sick if you ask me."

Chi-Chi was confused and saddened. 'She was injured badly. I wonder if she was all right.'

****

Chilla cried out as she was slammed into a wall and have parts of it fall on her. She had gotten a few good hits on Goku but it seemed he was doing twice as must damage on her body.

Chilla rose and breathed heavily thinking of another attack on Goku. She realized she pushed his limits with her ultimatum and couldn't defeat Goku now. She needed an ally. That's when Temptress entered the room. She smiled. "Ah, Temptress, you have perfect timing. Goku isn't as strong as he was when he first started fighting me, so you can defeat him." 

Goku got in a fighting stance ready to fight her if he had to. To his surprise, he saw Temptress attacked Chilla. She stared at Goku.

"Your family is waiting for you. Leave now. This is my fight. I should be fighting this battle. Not you. Chilla has caused me more harm than anyone else."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Yes, now go! Your wife is safe for the moment but she's going to need you in the short future. Now go!" Temptress ordered.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku said and thought of his pregnant wife. He had to get to her. "Thank you," Goku said and left the room to find his wife and son.

Chilla was angry. "How dare you attack me? How dare you refuse my order and let the enemy get away? I'm your master! You do as I say!" Chilla raised her hand to strike Temptress but she caught Chilla's wrist and began crushing it in her hand.

"You no longer rule me. You tortured me over the years. I have lost my family because of you. I have lost the love of my life because of you, and even though with the new powers you gained from your sons you equal mine, I will kill you even at the cost of my own life."

Chilla glared wickedly at Temptress and head butted her hard, knocking Temptress back. "You won't defeat me you weakling. You're nothing but a whore to that Saiyan, Vegeta."

"I was his mate and you took him from me. You destroyed both our lives!"

Chilla folded her arms and smirked. "Ask me if I care?"

Angry, Temptress attacked Chilla with flying fists and punches. Chilla laughed at Temptress attempt as she dodged most of her hits. "You're angry so you can't concentrate on your fighting. You're a much better fighter than this." She punched Temptress hard in the face when she saw an opening.

Temptress fell back on the floor. Chilla approached and kicked Temptress repeatedly at her side. "You think you can defeat me? I should've killed when I was at my maximum." She stepped on Temptress throat cutting her air off. "So, I'll finish you now." 

Temptress struggled to push Chilla's foot off her. Chilla laughed above her evilly. Then suddenly cried out, clutched her left arm and collapsed on Temptress. Temptress pushed Chilla off her and saw Delia. Delia was holding onto the paralyzing gun. She stood there holding it as if she was holding the last of her strength. 

"It's up to you now," Delia said dropping the gun and collapsing to the floor, exhausted of her strength and closed her eyes forever.

Temptress rose a little more determined now. Behind her, Chilla groaned. "I'm glad she's finally dead. A suitable death for a traitor."

Temptress backslapped Chilla, sending her several feet back. "She was just a child whose parents you killed and made her submit to your will like you did me! I won't let you do the same to another being even at the cost of my own life!"

Chilla raised a hand on her left arm which was paralyzed temporary due to the stun gun. "My left arm is out temporarily but I'll still defeat you. Come on and kill yourself fighting me. I'll still survive."

Temptress summoned all of her energy and fired it on Chilla. "This is the end!"

Chilla raised her hand and formed a powerful ki in her right hand and fired it on Temptress at the same time. "Fine!"

****

Goku found them all together. Chi-Chi was standing beside Gohan wrapped in a blanket. Krillin was talking to them while Piccolo and Vegeta looked distant. 

"Chi-Chi! Gohan!" Goku yelled running to them. 

Chi-Chi turned around; a big smile on her face. "Goku!"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled. Gohan ran and hugged his father. "You're back!"

"Only for a short time," Goku said and pointed upward to reveal his golden halo. "I'm still dead. King Yemma sent me back to help." He looked passed Gohan and stared at Chi-Chi. Tears were streaming down his wife's face as she smiled happily at him.

Goku slowly walked to Chi-Chi and embraced her. Chi-Chi cried on him, telling him that she was happy to see him. He held her softly. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"Enough with the sentimentality!" Vegeta barked. "It's time for us to get out of here!"

At his words, the castle began to shake as if a huge earthquake was taking place. Krillin tumbled and fell on his butt. "What's going on?" He asked and a piece of the ceiling fell on his head.

"Temptress." Vegeta whispered. 'You're going to kill Chilla at the cost of your own life.' Vegeta looked at the others who didn't know what was going on. Goku was covering Chi-Chi with his own body so she wouldn't get hit with falling debris. Piccolo and Gohan were dodging getting hit as well. 

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled. "We have to get out of here now! This whole castle is going to come apart! Follow me!" Vegeta took off flying down the halls. 

Krillin was next to follow Vegeta and then Gohan. Goku picked up Chi-Chi and followed them and Piccolo was last to follow. They all flew down the halls to where the ships were avoiding falling debris from the collapsing castle along the way. 

Vegeta landed in front of one of the largest ships. He remembered seeing this ship when he was on the planet years ago. It had room enough for ten people. Vegeta opened the door and rushed inside to the bridge. He typed in keys to fire up the ship. The room started to come apart that held the ships.

Goku flew in and looked around. He was going to set Chi-Chi on the floor when she clutched his shirt. Goku looked at her. "Goku, I need to lie down."

Goku looked towards Vegeta. "Vegeta is there a room where Chi-Chi could lie down?"

"Just open the doors and look for yourself! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Vegeta yelled as he worked to get the ship in the air, silently cursing at each debris that was falling on the ship.

Goku shrugged and carried Chi-Chi out of the room.

Vegeta knew some heavy fragments were hitting the ship and this made him angry. "If this ship is hit badly, we won't be able to escape!" Vegeta said. Part of the ceiling was giving away, falling on the ship and Vegeta could see part of the sky.

"I'll destroy the debris, just fire up the ship!" Piccolo ordered. He flew out. He destroyed the heavy debris that was falling in the direction of the ship.

"I'll help you!" Gohan said and flew out and pushed the heavy debris that were still on the ship. 

Vegeta watched as Piccolo and Gohan were quickly to get the debris away from the ship and ruined some before it hit the ship. "Seems you're the only one who doesn't have anything to do." Vegeta said as Krillin watched Piccolo and Gohan outside the ship. "I'm about to take off. Open the hatch so Gohan and Piccolo can get in."

Krillin opened the hatch and the ship began to rise out of the castle. Once the ship was in the air, Gohan and Piccolo flew back in the ship and Krillin pulled and locked the door closed.

"I think we made it," Krillin said as they took off into the sky.

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted under them. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin looked out the window to find out what the noise was. "The castle…it blew up," Krillin said.

"I'm trying to pick up any life signs and I can't find any," Gohan said.

Vegeta just concentrated on taking the ship out of space but he swallowed hard not feeling Temptress presence. 'She's gone. At least she was able to finish Chilla off for good.'

Goku laid Chi-Chi gently down on the bed. He used the blanket she had wrapped around her to make her more comfortable on the bed. He sat beside her. "There. That should make you comfortable." He took noticed of the crème sweater. "Didn't you make this for my birthday?"

Chi-Chi looked at it and smiled. "I did. You weren't here and it fit me so I thought why not."

Goku looked down at her and smiled. "I'm glad you're all right." He pushed a lock of her loose hair behind her ear and kissed her. "I never thought I would see you again."

Goku placed his hand on Chi-Chi's large stomach. "I'm glad our child is all right." 

Chi-Chi placed her hand on his and leaned against him. "I am, too. I'm glad you're here. There's so much I have to tell you, want to tell you since your death. You're not leaving now, are you?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not sure when I have to go back, but until I do, let's enjoy the time we have right now. So, let's talk."

To Be Continued

Jessica C: So Dragonball is coming back Sept. 15? YES! Can't wait! Will they still be showing DBZ reruns? I've checked Cartoon Network and they haven't shown what's airing for September. It'll still be cool if they are showing still DBZ in September even if it is reruns because it will still be running six days a week like it is now.

CB: I have no idea why they didn't show on CN. I haven't gotten the DVD yet so I don't know if it's in the uncut version. If it is, CN was probably saving time for something because they didn't show 17 in 'People of Earth Unite.' 

Cheena Son: A kiss goodbye. Why not, I say. He won't be seeing her again.

GD: Oh, you suffered the power outage in Canada. Oh, I feel sorry for you and everyone who suffered it especially in that hot weather. Well, you survived and can laugh back on it.

Lady Athena: Nah, Chilla had nothing else to give. That whole ultimatum was the last thing she had planned. Sorry, but Delia had to go. She lost too much blood. At first you didn't like Delia, now you want her to survive. Hee. Hee. I'm just teasing.

Ssjgoddesschico: This story is set between the first year after the Cell Games. I don't think Vegeta loved Bulma until a few years after the Cell Games because he wasn't showing love for her when she and Baby Trunks almost died in the plane crash. During that time he was just consumed in beating and being stronger than Goku and being the strongest Saiyan and fighter alive.

Nani: Sorry, but there won't be a Vegeta/Temptress thing.

Ssjchika: Thanks.

Ultimate Seto-Fan: Wow, you're getting this story, especially the Vegeta and Temptress relationship. I hadn't thought about a song for Vegeta and Temptress but I have thought of songs that reminded me of Goku/ChiChi, Vegeta/Bulma and Yamcha/Bulma.

Chuquita: Hope you like this chapter.

DBZ Chick: Thanks!

Moon Girl: Nope. Bulma won't find out. 

Angelic: I don't think Vegeta loved Bulma until some years after the Cell Games because he was so consumed with besting Goku in fighting and strength that he saw nothing else. It was his goal and when Goku died, it was like Vegeta didn't have any goals anymore. Remember after Cell was killed and everyone went to the Lookout, Vegeta just stood on the battlefield still thinking how Goku bested him in all the battles up till his sacrifice and Vegeta felt he couldn't compete with that because he couldn't make that sacrifice and there was no chance for him to prove himself to Goku now that he was dead. Vegeta felt there was nothing left for him, but then he took noticed of his family and slowly welcomed them inside his heart. Oh, boy, I'm rambling again, but from what he said on the battlefield, that's my interpretation.

Gogirl: I meant the battle will be over in this chapter not the story. We still have the baby to deal with. Hee. Hee.


	10. Part Ten

Chilla's Revenge

Part Ten

Goku and Chi-Chi were resting in bed as they waited to return to Earth. When the ship first took off, Goku and Chi-Chi spent the first hour talking about Chi-Chi's feelings during Goku's death so far and the baby. After Chi-Chi talked, the couple shared intimate kisses and touches until they were interrupted when Gohan entered.

Gohan was unaware of the intimacy his parents were sharing when he entered the room. Goku let Chi-Chi sleep for a while since she been through so much and was late in her pregnancy and needed her rest. While she slept, Goku talked to Gohan for a while until Gohan was sleepy and Goku told him to take a nap. Goku refused to sleep though. He knew his time with them was short and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it. As his wife and son slept, he watched Chi-Chi sleep. He ran his fingers through her already loose hair, caressing her face softly, running his hands along her body and then touching her stomach.

Goku smiled with pride as he felt the strong spirit of the child, but frowned when he felt something else. 'Huh. That's strange.' 

He looked at Chi-Chi's face tensed with stress and pain. Suddenly she cried out in pain as she awakened, a hand on her stomach. She looked at Goku.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku called.

"I think I'm in labor," Chi-Chi squeezed her eyes shut and clutched Goku's hand in pain.

"Now?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, now. This isn't suppose to happen. It's too soon. I'm only eight months and not even two weeks pregnant. I'm not even home yet."

"Gohan never made it to his ninth month either. Wasn't he eight months and three weeks?" Goku asked.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan sleepily as he woke up.

"Your mother's in labor," Goku explained.

Gohan shot up from his makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. "Labor? Now? We're not home yet." Gohan suddenly ran out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"I don't know," Goku answered.

Gohan ran to the bridge of the ship. Vegeta was in the pilot's seat sleeping. He shook Vegeta awake. "Vegeta, wake up. Wake up."

Vegeta grumbled nosily and opened his eyes to see Gohan. "What do you want?"

"My Mom's in labor. Can't you get this ship to move even faster?"

"Labor? Oh, great," Vegeta groaned. "If the child starts to come out, tell Kakarot to push it back in."

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled angrily.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Vegeta argued. "It'll be another twelve hours before we get home so you'll have to tell your mother to hold on until then."

"But what if the baby comes anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Then I guess you and Kakarot will have to deliver it, won't you?!" Vegeta argued back. 

Gohan turned and head back to his parents' room. 'I hope it doesn't come to that.'

Gohan saw Krillin come out of his room. "Hey, bro, what's going on?" Krillin asked. 

"My Mom is in labor."

"Oh, that's nice," Krillin said and then realized what Gohan told him. "WHAT?! Chi-Chi's in labor?! But she can't have the baby now! We're not home! This isn't a hospital! None of us knows how to deliver a baby! Um, um," Krillin said snapping his fingers trying to think. "What do they do on TV? Oh, right. Gohan, get some hot towels and boiling water! I'll get some plastic gloves. Does this ship carry plastic gloves?! Someone has to deliver the baby. Wait a sec! I don't want to do it! Don't worry, Gohan! We'll get someone to help deliver your Mom's baby somehow!" Krillin panicked.

"Calm down, Krillin. She's just starting labor. She's not ready to deliver yet. We can't let Mom see us panicky. We have to be calm."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, that's right. We'll just go in and cheer her up and make her forget about the pain."

Piccolo entered the hallway. "What's all this yelling I'm hearing?" Piccolo asked irritated. 

"Chi-Chi's in labor," Krillin answered. 

"Great," Piccolo said and rolled his eyes.

The three entered Goku and Chi-Chi's room. The couple was sitting up in bed talking when the others entered. "So, how are you, Mom?" Gohan asked.

"I'm still in the early parts of labor. I hope I can hold on until we get to Earth. How long will it be until we get there?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Vegeta said twelve hours."

"Twelve hours. I don't know if I can make it," Chi-Chi said.

"You mean, you might give birth here?" Gohan asked. 

"I might."

"Who's gonna deliver the baby then?" Krillin asked. 

All eyes turned to Goku. Goku just pointed to himself with a confused look on his face. "Me?"

"I'm not letting anyone else look down there!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"You can forget it if you think I'm gonna help. I fight. I don't deliver babies," Piccolo said and walked out the room.

"But I don't know how to deliver a baby," Goku said. 

"You're my best friend, Goku, but I can't help you on everything. You're on your own on this one," Krillin said and snickered as he left the room.

"Aren't we going overboard? Mom might make it to Earth before she delivers the baby," Gohan said.

At that, Chi-Chi groaned in pain. "It's a little stronger than the last one. This isn't good. Maybe if I walk around, I could stop the pain," Chi-Chi said and got out of bed. Goku got out too to help Chi-Chi walk around the room.

That helped subsided the pain for a while for Chi-Chi. However, the pains continued within the hour and increased as each our hour passed.

****

Gohan searched the lavatories on the ship for towels and sheets. Krillin, who was walking around the ship to pass time, found Gohan searching in the closets. "What are you doing?" Krillin asked.

"Looking for towels and plastic gloves and stuff. I'm getting it just in case Mom can't make it to Earth. Her pains have been increasing with each passing hour."

"We have six hours. We could make it," Krillin said trying to be cheerful.

"I don't know. Dad's not looking cheerful that we will. Of course he's not letting Mom know that."

"There's a kitchen on the ship. I can boil some water. All I know from TV are boiling water and towels. I'm not sure what's it used for though."

"The boiling water is used to sterilize the doctor's hands and sterilize instruments. Towels will be used to clean the baby. Oh, make sure you damp any face towels with cold water and we probably will need ice chips to keep Mom cool when she is in labor."

Krillin looked surprised. "Wow, Gohan. You know a lot about delivering babies."

"There was a chapter about the female pregnancy in my health book and I've been researching it whenever I went to the library about how to deliver a baby because Mom and I live in the mountains far from hospitals and anything can happen. Mom may go into labor at home and I may not be able to get her to the hospital in time. I thought I might have to do it just in case," Gohan explained.

"Oh, right. That's pretty smart of you Gohan. You do your Dad proud looking after your Mom like that," Krillin said.

"Thanks, Krillin. I've really been worried about my Mom in these past three months of her pregnancy, especially the last month. She missed a doctor's appointment for this month and she's missed a whole month of taking her prenatal vitamins. She looks healthy but I'm just worried about the baby."

"Gohan, what do you mean you've been worried about your Mom the past three months I can understand this past month but why the other two months?" Krillin asked.

"When we went to the doctor when my Mom was five months pregnant, he told Mom that she was a little bigger than a normal pregnant woman should be. The same thing happened the next month. Her blood pressure has been fine so she wasn't stressed or anything."

"How did your Mom take the pregnancy?" Krillin asked.

"At first, she was excited and happy about it and then suddenly sad because Dad wasn't with us. Still, most of the time she was very happy about it. It got Mom out of her depression from Dad's death. The doctor did mention if Mom kept getting bigger she would have an early pregnancy.

"That's when I began researching on pregnancy and early delivery just in case I had to do it. I read a lot about it but I still don't understand why she will deliver early. She's not stressed. She gets plenty of rest because I do most of the laundry and I help her with cooking dinner and other chores. I don't get it, Krillin."

Krillin scratched his head thinking. "You think it might have something to do with the baby being a half Saiyan. A human pregnancy is nine months but maybe a Saiyan's pregnancy isn't that long and when you blend the two together, it could be shorter."

Gohan thought about what Krillin said. "Krillin, you're right. I hadn't even thought about that. You really _are _smart. I'm gonna go ask Vegeta."

Krillin laughed nervously as he scratched his head and then thought about what Gohan said. "Hey, what do you mean about that?"

Vegeta was in the bridge thinking about Temptress. She was gone for good now. She knew she was going to die when she went up against Chilla and it was probably the way she wanted it. He thought about her last words to him.

__

Have a nice life with Bulma. Don't keep your emotions inside forever. You've been given another chance at love…a family. Don't throw it away. Open your heart and love Bulma.

'I'll always love you, Temptress,' Vegeta thought. He then thought about Bulma and his young son Trunks. He was one now and learning how to walk. 'And you're right. It's time for me to move on with my family. I was thrust into fatherhood too fast but I will accept my responsibilities. I will care for Bulma and Trunks. Perhaps, I'll even come to love them. I'll train Trunks to be stronger than Gohan. No child will be stronger than my own.'

Vegeta smirked at that thought. 

"Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He turned around to face Gohan. "What?"

"I was wondering if you know how long a pregnancy is for a Saiyan." Gohan asked. 

"Eight months."

"Thanks, Vegeta. That explains a lot," Gohan said and rushed out.  


"Chi-Chi, maybe you should rest in bed," Goku suggested as he walked with her down the hall.

"I can't rest in bed all day, Goku. We've got less than six hours now. If I can keep walking, maybe I can stop the labor pains and--," she stopped when she cried in pain as she clutched onto Goku.

There was a strange splash and Goku felt liquid under his boots. Both he and Chi-Chi looked down to see a gush of liquid under Chi-Chi's feet and the liquid spreading over the floor.

"Uh-oh," Goku said.

"Oh, no. My water broke." She yelled again as she felt pain and put a hand on her stomach while leaning on her husband. "I need to lie down."

Seeing Chi-Chi in pain, made Goku think about what Temptress said to him.

__

Your wife is safe for the moment but she's going to need you in the short future. 

'Is this what Temptress meant?' Goku wondered. "Come on. Let's get you back to the room," Goku said. 

Goku walked Chi-Chi back to the room. "I'm not gonna make it. I'm gonna deliver here. I can't do that," Chi-Chi said as she started to cry. "The baby…I don't want to lose it. I don't want any harm to come to it."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to our baby. It's gonna be okay." Goku said and embraced her. "I promise."

Piccolo was in his room meditating when he heard a noise outside. He thought he heard Chi-Chi cry out in pain. Piccolo stopped in his meditation and left the room to find out what was going on. When he stepped out, he slipped and fell.

Piccolo groaned and sat up. He saw he was sitting in sticky liquid. He looked at his hands that were covered in it. "What in the world is this?"

"Piccolo," Gohan called as he approached him. "What is that you're in?"

"I don't know," Piccolo said. "I've never seen anything like it."

Gohan looked down. He saw the puddle of liquid leading somewhere. "It's a trail leading…oh, no. Mom's water broke," Gohan said and rushed to his parent's room.

"Water broke?" Piccolo said. He didn't know what Gohan was talking about but he knew it didn't mean anything good for him since he slipped in it. "I'm gonna wash up before I get sick on myself."

Gohan entered the room and saw his mother in her slip in bed. "Did Mom's water break?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Your mother pains keep getting more frequent now."

"This is probably a normal time for Mom to have the baby. Vegeta said Saiyans are pregnant for eight months and since humans go nine months and the baby is half Saiyan, the pregnancy could be more than eight but less than nine," Gohan explained.

Chi-Chi thought for a moment as she winced in pain. "That…does make sense. You were early, too."

"I've been researching on what we can do in my studies. When Mom becomes ten centimeters dilated and the contractions are less than five minutes apart, Mom can push the baby out. Then you can catch and clean the baby when it comes out. We better wait until we can get Mom home and let a doctor cut the umbilical cord. As long as the baby comes out healthy we won't have to worry cutting the cord soon," Gohan explained.

Chi-Chi smiled proud of her son. "That's my little scholar. So smart and always prepared."

"How will we know when Chi-Chi is ten centimeters dilated?" Goku asked confused.

Gohan blushed embarrassed. "Um, Dad, you have to look down at Mom and see for yourself since you're delivering the baby."

Goku scratched his head, not seeing the big deal. It wasn't his first time seeing Chi-Chi down there before. "Okay." 

****

Chi-Chi's cry could be heard from one end of the ship to the other. Krillin was in the bridge with Vegeta pacing as he heard Chi-Chi scream. Piccolo was in the room too, meditating. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes at another scream from Chi-Chi. "All that screaming and the woman hasn't pushed the child out yet?"

"The baby doesn't pop out, Vegeta. It's gonna take time for Chi-Chi to push it out," Krillin said. 

"She's been screaming for two hours now. If she doesn't push it out soon, I'm going to take it out myself," Piccolo growled, still upset he slipped on Chi-Chi's water.

Krillin ignored Piccolo and glanced into Vegeta's direction. "How long will it be until we land?"

"Not long. We're coming into Earth's atmosphere now."

Krillin nodded and winced again hearing Chi-Chi scream in pain. He wanted to help but felt he would panic or faint and thought it was best that he stayed away. 

Chi-Chi screamed again as another excruciating contraction washed over her. The pain gotten worse and worse as the contractions became closer. Gohan was sitting by his Mom on the bed, holding her hand while Goku was at the end of the bed wearing gloves that Gohan was able to find and a towel in his hand ready to catch and clean the baby when it comes out.

Goku looked up at Chi-Chi. "I don't see anything yet. You've got to keep pushing, Chi-Chi."

"What?!" Chi-Chi shouted. "All the screaming and pushing and nothing came out yet!" She fell back on the pillows of her bed, covered in sweat and tired. "I can't."

"Mom, you have to otherwise something could happen to the baby," Gohan advised.

Chi-Chi hadn't rested no more than a minute before she felt pain again. "Oh, I feel it. It hurts!" Chi-Chi cried.

Gohan helped his Mom sit up. "Come on, Mom. You've got to push."

Chi-Chi leaned on Gohan and screamed as she pushed. She squeezed Gohan's hand who winced in pain. He never knew his mom to be this strong.

Goku was looking down between Chi-Chi's legs trying to see if anything was coming out. "Okay. I see something. It's…black and… gooey. OH! It's the head. I see the head! Its hair is styled like mine. Cool. Keep pushing, Chi-Chi!" Goku encouraged.

"I…need to…rest," Chi-Chi said in between breaths. Gohan placed a cold towel on his mother's head to keep her cool.

"Just a little bit more, Mom. We've got to keep going."

"You have to keep going, Chi-Chi," Goku said. "The baby is almost out! You can't stop now!"

Chi-Chi felt her pains building up again. She cried out and started pushing again. Goku's body was tensed in concentration. Sweat was beading on his temples. His wife and last child depended on him now and he was going to come through for them. The head was coming out and so was half his body. "Okay, Chi-Chi. Half the baby is out. I need one more big push! Then it will be over!" Goku told his wife.

Chi-Chi screamed as loud as she could and used what strength she had left to push the baby out. Chi-Chi fell back on the bed breathing heavily and worn out.

Then she heard the cry of a child.

"You did it, Mom!" Gohan told him mother happily.

"Hey, it's out!" Goku said cheerfully. "I got it!" Goku said holding the crying baby in a towel. He carefully cleaned the child and replace the towel with a fresh one. "What about the cord?" Goku asked pointing to the child's umbilical cord that was still attached to Chi-Chi. 

"I read it'll be okay to stay on until we can get Mom to the hospital. We should be landing soon," Gohan said happily this was over and the baby was born safely. "Twenty-four hours are just about up.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked tiredly.

Goku smiled with pride at Chi-Chi. "It's a boy. We have another son and he looks just like me! Wow! What a set of lungs he has!" Goku said remarking on the loud cry of the child.

Chi-Chi held her arms up weakly. "Let…let me see him," Chi-Chi requested.

Goku carefully placed the newborn in Chi-Chi's arms. Chi-Chi soothed the baby's cries until he stopped by gently stroking his hair. After the crying subsided the baby just blinked his innocent eyes at his mother. Chi-Chi continued to run a hand through his spiky hair, shaped so much like Goku's. 

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku smiling exhausted. "He does look like you. Thank you for giving him to me."

Goku looked down at Chi-Chi smiling at him and his new son and hadn't felt so much pride and love for his wife in so long. "I should be thanking you," Goku said and leaned over to kiss Chi-Chi.

At that moment, Krillin walked in. "Good news. Vegeta--gah! Look at all the goop on the floor!"

Goku and Chi-Chi broke from their kissing to see Krillin cringing at all the goop and blood that escaped Chi-Chi's body during her delivery. "What is it, Krillin?" Goku asked.

Krillin composed himself. "Um, I was going to say that Vegeta landed the ship at Capsule Corp. We're back home."

"Oh, I guess we should be getting to the hospital then. Chi-Chi just had the baby. It's a boy," Goku said proudly.

"Congratulations," Krillin said.

Chi-Chi held the baby close to her as Gohan wrapped a fresh sheet and blanket around his Mom knowing it was still cold outside on Earth since it was winter. Goku picked Chi-Chi up and carried her and baby out of the room. 

Bulma grabbed her jacket and rushed outside the moment she heard the ship land. She was shocked to see Goku carrying Chi-Chi and their newborn out. "Goku…"

"Hey, Bulma! Nice to see you! Bye Bulma!" Goku said and took off into the sky. Gohan followed his Dad.

Bulma looked at Piccolo who came out and didn't say anything as he took off in the sky going in the opposite direction as Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan. Krillin came out next. "Krillin, what happened?"

Krillin rubbed his arms. "It's still cold."

"It's not as cold as it was twenty-four hours ago. Yesterday the high was five below. Right now it's thirty-seven degrees. That's a big improvement if you ask me and it _is_ winter," Bulma pointed out. "Where's Vegeta? What happened?"

"Chilla and her minions are dead. Chi-Chi is safe and she had the baby on board the ship. Goku went to take Chi-Chi and the baby to the hospital to make sure everything is all right. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going inside to get warm before I meet up with Goku at the hospital. It's freezing out here," Krillin said and walked in her house.

Bulma looked back at him annoyed and turned when she heard Vegeta exit the ship. She watched him step off the ship and approached her. Bulma stepped closer to him looking concern. "Are you all right? You didn't get hurt in the fighting, did you?"

Vegeta stared in Bulma's concerned eyes and remembered what Temptress said to him.

__

Have a nice life with Bulma. Don't keep your emotions inside forever. You've been given another chance at love…a family. Don't throw it away. Open your heart and love Bulma.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma suddenly and kissed her hard. Bulma willingly opened her mouth to his deepening the kiss between her and Vegeta. She was startled by his surprising kiss but soon wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer. 

'Yes, it is possible,' Vegeta thought as he kissed Bulma. 'I've been given another chance and I won't throw it away.'

****

"He's just so cute," Bulma said holding the baby in her arms before handing him to Goku. "What's his name?"

"Goten," Chi-Chi said sitting up in the hospital bed.

Once Goku got Chi-Chi to the hospital, a doctor cut the umbilical cord, checked both Chi-Chi and Goten out giving them a good bill of health. Bulma and Krillin arrived not much longer after that.

"How does it feel to be a big brother, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"It feels pretty good," Gohan said. "I like it."

Bulma pulled out her camera from her purse. "Okay. Let me get a picture of the family."

Goku, holding Goten whose eyes were open and curious to what was going on around him, sat next to Chi-Chi on the bed and Gohan sat on the other end all of them smiling. Bulma took the picture.

"Got it! I'll get it to you as soon as possible, Chi-Chi," Bulma said.

Goku smiled down at Goten, letting the newborn hold his father's index finger in his tiny hand. He laughed down at the little boy. Goten smiled back. Of all the people, Goku held Goten the most because they knew his time on Earth was short.

"Goku."

Everyone turned to the window and saw Baba standing on her crystal ball. They all knew what was coming.

"It's time, isn't it?" Goku asked.

Baba nodded.

"Okay," Goku said.

Bulma gave Goku a hug. "We'll miss you, Goku," she said and left. 

Krillin had a faint smile on his face as a tear filled his eyes. Goku was his best friend and he would have to say goodbye again. He shook Goku's hand. "I'll see you around, man."

"Yeah," Goku said smiling back. He watched Krillin leave the room, leaving the family a moment alone.

Goku walked over to Gohan and saw he was holding back tears. Gohan embraced his father. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you, too. You're man of the house now. Watch your mother and brother for me, okay."

Gohan pulled back sniffling and nodded affirmatively. "I will, Dad. I promise."

Goku smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair with one hand as he still held Goten in his other arm. Goku then looked at Chi-Chi who was smiling but had tears in her eyes. Saying goodbye to her was really going to be hard. He sat down on the bed and stroked her face gently with one hand, a soft look on his face.

"I'll miss you," he said as a tear fell from Chi-Chi's left eye and he brushed it away. 

"I'll miss you, too," Chi-Chi sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Goku said and kissed her. Chi-Chi kissed back with all her love and desire for her husband in the kiss. At last, Goku pulled back, reluctantly. He then looked down at his newest son who looked at his father with curious eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, little guy. I'm sorry I'm not going to be there for you to see you grow up, but I'll always be watching and I'll always be proud of you. You'll soon know why I'm not here and I know you'll understand." He placed a kiss on top of Goten's forehead and handed him to Chi-Chi.

Goku walked over to Baba and waved to his family once more before he flew out the window with Baba. Chi-Chi took Goten's right hand and moved it as if he was waving goodbye to his Daddy. She, Goten, and Gohan continued to look out the window until they saw Goku no more.

Baba was almost in tears as she saw Goku say goodbye to his family but as she took him back to Other World, she smiled. 'He'll be back. In seven years, he'll be back.'

****

__

Five Years Later

Goten sat in his mother's lap. In his hand was a picture frame holding a picture of his father holding him as a baby sitting next to his Mom and older brother, Gohan in the hospital. He looked back at his mother smiling.

"Tell me the story again, Momma."

Chi-Chi smiled at her son. He was so much like his dead father that it still amazed her to this day. "Goten, I already told you the story once tonight. This will be my 80th time telling you."

"I know, but I really like it, especially how Daddy came back from the dead to fight Chilla and help you get me born."

"I know. I love that part, too," Chi-Chi said smiling warmly at her son. 

"I still think I'll see him again, Momma."

"How do you know that?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

Goten shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

Chi-Chi smiled, not sure how to answer that. "Well, it's bedtime for you, Goten. I'll tell you the story again tomorrow night."

"Okay, Momma!" Goten said cheerfully and hugged his mother. "Good night, Momma!" Goten said and scampered off to his room.

"Good night, Goten." Chi-Chi looked down at the picture. She placed it over her heart and looked upward. "He knows as well as understands why you left, Goku. He's proud of you as I am and he has a feeling like I do that we will see you again and be a family once more. I'll wait for the day to be with you again."

The End 

AN: Whaa! I wanna cry. It's over. I had so much fun writing this Actually, I did cry when I wrote Goku leaving again at the end. Can you blame me?! It was fun. I still can't believe it's over. Where did the time go? Thanks for the reviews. I thoroughly enjoyed reading and laughing at what you said. I didn't think I'll get this many for this story. Thanks again!

Jessica C: Yep, Goku delivered Goten! I don't think anyone expected that twist.

Moon Girl: Goten was born. How sweet and funny it was. Hee. Hee.

Lady Athena: Nah, Goku had to go back but he'll be back with his family soon. How you like this ending? I hope I didn't make you spit up on the Bulma/Vegeta scene. I know how you don't like them as a couple. 

Nani: Yeah, Delia and Temptress died but the baby survive and it is a happy ending at least I think so.

GD: Yeah, he lost her again, but he still has Bulma and Trunks and he can finally move on and accept his new family. Hope your jaw is feeling better.

Chuquita: I wish and then I could get paid some serious cash and hold rights to all my original characters. Hee. Hee. Yeah, I tried to make the last one funny, too with the baby's arrival and all.

Angelic: Thanks. I bet you like the Bulma/Vegeta reunion.

Ultimate-Seto-Fan: I'm sure Yemma showed leniency to Delia. Yeah, Funimations censored it when Vegeta said hell when he came back to life in the Frieza Saga. In the uncut English version when Vegeta is walking around. He asked himself in he is in Hell. In the cut version, Vegeta asked himself if he is in a dream. Yeah, I had one unfinished business left and that was delivering Goten. I thought it was sweet.

DBZ Chick: They're finishing the Frieza Saga up and are going into the Garlic Jr. Saga. I hope they air the Trunks/Android/Cell Saga. That's my favorite of the whole DBZ series.

Gogirl: Yes, Chilla is dead! They should air Cooler's Revenge first because that came before The Return of Cooler otherwise some people are going to be confused. I hope they continue to air DBZ but I'm excited about Dragonball on Monday! I can't wait!! So, GT airs in October. I'll look at it but I'm not really gonna think of it as DB/DBZ because like you said it really wasn't Akira Toriyama's creation and thus not as good. Sad ending you say. I can imagine a certain someone is gonna leave again. What else is new? Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I'll find out myself but if he does I won't be surprised. Yes, not only Chi-Chi has the baby but Goku delivers it. How fun is that! Hee. Hee.

Daughter of Ashes: Thanks! Glad you like it. I think Goku and Chi-Chi are a sincere couple and with the two of them having the purest heart, they have the purest relationship.

Contrail: Yes, sweet Goten was born and made a cameo at the end.

Cheena Son: Thanks.

Ssjchika: Yes, Chilla is finally gone and a happy reunion and birth for Goku and Chi-Chi. Hee. Hee.


End file.
